Lost Girl: Found Her
by AmandaDream
Summary: A meeting is going to raise several questions. As soon as the Doctor crosses her way, Jessica Maxwell, a young woman who considered herself as totally banal, is going to discover that her existence's bases on lies. The Doctor is intrigued and plan to help her to discover who is the Lost Girl. It's the beginning of a great adventure and a unique link between two persons. (Tome I)
1. Chapter 1: Any stories has its begining

_**Hello everyone! Here's my first fanfiction on Doctor Who. I am French and I wrote at first this fanfiction in French and I then translated it, so I apologize in advance for all the mistake which I'll do.**_

 _ **Doctor Who doesn't belong to me, but my OC and her live yes.**_

 _ **I hope that it will please you, good reading!**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

« While my life meant nothing on the scale of time and space, I discovered that it was only lies.

Since I met him, I don't stop running after my past to build my future, while surviving my present.

My name is Jessica Maxwell and here's my story... »

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1st**_

 _ **Any story has its beginning...**_

London, the capital of Great Britain, was undoubtedly, a magnificent city. Today, the city was crowded various which walked here and there. The good weather had made them get out of their house. But in spite of the summer season which reigned these days, the city sometimes met currents of rather cold air. However, the sun was present to warm the atmosphere and give of the enjoyment to the youngest which played in parks. All, without exception, were of exit, benefiting of the season and the rare heat London. Each could say that they liked their city.

And it's in this English city that lived Jessica Maxwell, right in the middle of the capital of the United Kingdom. Jessica was a young 28-year-old Londoner just. She cleared assurance due to her big size and her fine and hurt silhouette. Rather attractive, she liked playing with her brown hair which fell her on shoulders in light loops. Her hazel eyes abounded in mockery and in curiosity. We could well assert that by her commonness, she had all the same certain charm.

This morning, as all the others, her alarm clock went off at 7:00 am and commanded her to get up. The young woman moved lazily in her bed before reaching the button off of her alarm clock to stop the bell. Having stretched as a cat, Jessica opened eyes and posted a big smile before sending to fly her sheets to get up. She rushed in the bathroom, took a very hot shower at top speed and returned to her room to get dressed. Today was a special day, indeed Jessica was going to give a representation of piano in the park. She was incited because, for the first time, she was going to play her own composition. Wide open cupboard, the young woman looked for an ideal dress. Considering the good weather outside, she opted for a white dress decorated with a brown leather belt. She made fast made her bed, took an apple in the kitchen that she put in her mouth to put her brown bootees, caught her bag and fast got out of her house.

She walked quietly in streets in the direction of the park. But before, she had something to make. She wanted to visit an old working colleague, a girl whom she could almost consider as a friend. Jessica wasn't really a musician, or at least, she wasn't her still. At first, the young woman had studied medicine, chemistry and music. At the age of 19, she takes a test of intelligence and this one returns with promising results. Apparently, Jessica would have intelligence slightly higher than averages it. Slightly, certainly, but enough to have a doctorate and several diplomas at a rather early age.

So, the young woman picked up a very good work as laboratory assistant of great renown. Regrettably, her passionate spirit won't bear to be managed. By making only has the head, it was turned after two months. Jessica learned from it, she wasn't made for the work. It seemed to her obvious but she needed nevertheless a way to have a financial income to survive. Not being able to count on his parents (his father died in her 10 years and her mother moved in America without giving more of news), she decided to make what she liked and became a musician.

She began to play the violin in streets, in subways then she got noticed and she agreed to play in an orchestra. She showed her talents in the piano and granted her solos. She made more and more shows and began to be known in the city. It didn't bring back her lot of money, it was before any a leisure, but she had enough to find accommodation and feed.

She arrived finally in front of a big white building which she knew well. It was the laboratory where she worked. She entered the building and took the elevator. In spite of time, she always knew the place like the back of her hand; she often came to visit in one of her former colleague. Jessica had no friend, or at least, no friendly truths... It's partially due to the intelligence, people went away from people like her, but it's also has cause of her behaviour. Jessica was solitary but happy so, she often had the impression that nobody could understand her. Maxwell was not really what we could call a girl as others. She was curious about everything and roguish but she didn't see things in the same way as the whole world. She had another vision of life which was completely different and some time a little bit absurd. The people of her circle of acquaintances found her strand and avoided her for it. We sometimes qualified her as "strange person beyond the reasonable." But the young woman didn't care about it, she had her own ideas and she was very so, that she seems strange in the eyes of other one could amuse her. It was nevertheless for it that Jessica lived alone, without friend or family.

However, a single person had known how to accept its oddities: her colleague Mary Stamford. She had not really included what it took place in Jessica's head, she preferred not try either, but she had accepted her all the same. It was for that reason that Jessica came to visit her, she didn't want to lose the only link which she could never have with somebody else.

After a few minutes of walking, she arrived in front of a door of office. She knocked cheerfully and entered without expecting from answer. A red young woman, with big green eyes, sat behind an office, dressed in a white coat. In the sound of the door, she raises the eyes of the wretched paper which she read to offer a beaming smile to the newcomer.

"-Hey! Jess, come in! Happily greeted the young woman.

-Hello Mary!

-You are very beautiful today! What happened to you?

-I'm going to play to the park today. I just spent to say hello. Jessica replied.

-Ah yes, it's true, our musician! You're not anymore our laboratory assistant... What a pity you're left... You would have been brilliant.

-But I am brilliant! Jessica replied falsely indignant.

-And modest in what I see. Mary joked.

-Always, of course! "

To this, the two women began to laugh. Indeed, Jessica wasn't always modest but it sometimes amused Mary. To enjoy the time they had, the two young women went to the cafeteria of the building to have a coffee and discuss. Jessica spoke few of her life, even with Mary, she was so. Nobody has ever known why. As for Mary, she told the news at work, the experiences she made and the gossips of office.

* * *

Both settled at a table, a comfortable silence had settled while they drank their coffee in peace.

"-So, like that, you will play today? Mary asked after a while.

-Yes, in approximately one hour.

-What are you going to play?

-One of my compositions on piano. Said Maxwell.

-Ah! Since when do you compose?

-It's been a while... I don't know. Jessica said thoughtfully. Well, I got to go.

-Ok, I was pleased that you come. Good luck."

* * *

9:00 am. Jessica just had the time to arrive to the park to make her performance. She greeted Mary a last time and went away. As she walked quietly toward the dirt path leading to the park, Jessica felt a light anxiety seizing her. It was the first time she would play her own score; it was quite new for her.

She leaned on the shoulder bag hanging on her shoulder to her hip to take her scores. However, sheets had decided to make them difficult and didn't want to pass by the crack of the bag. The young woman bent a little more to get rid of this problem. After a small fight, she managed finally to take out her scores, she brandished them proudly in front of her in victory but so, she didn't look where she went. She collided then quite hard a person who came from the other way.

Some violent collision pushed back the young woman of some step, as well as it flew its scores which settled slowly on the ground. Jessica hurried to squat to save her composition; she apologized to the person whom she had pushed aside without raising the eyes. She collected sheet one by one quickly to not lose them and to not that the people walk above it. She suddenly saw legs squatted in front of her; the person who she had struck helped her to collect her sheets.

"-I'm really sorry, I didn't look where I was going... Apologized again Jessica, always without raising her eyes.

-No, it's nothing, it's my fault. Reassured his interlocutor. "

He stretched out to her hers scores and Jessica raised finally the head to see the person. She saw a man with short dark brown hair, a gif forehead and a dazzling smile. He wore a black pullover below a black leather jacket. Jessica got up slowly without leaving the man of eyes. He had blue clearly eyes, very beautiful eyes and nevertheless, he had something particular in them that Jessica didn't arrive to identify.

The man in front of her had got up at the same time as her; what allowed Jessica to see that he was tall, a little taller than her. He either didn't leave anymore the hazel eyes of the young woman. They would have was able to remain so still hanging some time if the young woman hadn't remember that she had a concert to be given. She broke the look, put back o lock of her hair behind her ear, a little hampered to have let go herself so and taken the scores that tightened to her the man. This one, returned too to him and little hawked, certainly as embarrassed as she.

"-Thank you. It's kind. Jessica thanked.

-You're welcome. So like that, you are a musician? Casually asked the unknown.

-Eh? Oh, yes, the scores. Jessica noticed. Yes, indeed, I make a representation of piano on the park. Moreover, I have to go if I don't want to arrive late.

-Well, yes, indeed.

-Goodbye and sorry again! "

Jessica made a sign a head to the blonde woman next to the man she had only just noticed and went away by scampering. She had wasted time and was afraid of being late. However, she continued to think about that a little enlivened meeting.

The man watched the young woman leaving. From there, he only saw the back and her hair bouncing on the shoulders.

 _Here's an unusual meeting..._ He thought.

He didn't know why but this young woman had awakened his curiosity. Something in her had told him that she was special, but what? A voice suddenly made him go out of his thoughts.

"-Doctor? Asked the blonde at his side.

-Yes? Um, yes? He answered a bit lost yet.

-So, uh, why are we here, exactly?

-To relax; Rose. Nothing more. We did almost die... Several times. And then we have to let your mother to calm down a bit...

-Yeah... My mother... She may need some time..."

Rose could only pull little in this recent memory. She had disappeared the whole year on Earth while she had left only some time... The Doctor also grimaced in the memory of the slap that Rose's mother had given to him.

"-Hem... Yes. I believe that we need a break. Replied the Doctor, a little embarrassed."

They had decided to go away from the house of Rose and Jackie, Rose's mother, so that she can digest thing. This is the way they had decided to walk.

"-So, what do we do? Asked the young woman by taking the arm which the Doctor had offered her."

The Doctor started walking alongside Rose Tyler while thinking about her question. What were they going to do? He didn't really arrive to concentrate; the image of the eyes of the young woman he had just met wouldn't to leave his mind. Why he had the impression that she had something particular? She was only a human as the others! He doesn't know. He certainly had to have a reason nevertheless... His instinct was always right, well, almost... Suddenly, he stopped; he had just had an idea. He looked at Rose with a big smile.

"-What about seeing a representation of piano?"

Without waiting for an answer, the Doctor turned back and went to the centre of the park, where was installed the scene for the concert. He was going to lead his investigation on this young woman. Rose stood frozen for a moment, time to assimilate the man's words before frowning.

 _What?_ She thought. _The Doctor who listening piano?_

She turned around and scampered to catch up the Doctor who moved forward fast with his tall legs.

Rose had the feeling that it had to do with the girl they had just met by accident. She didn't really know what it had happen but both people had to look in the eyes with such intensity. Rose knew the Doctor only recently, she had only two trips with him, so she didn't know what he planned to do. She followed him without asking of question, because if she knew a thing about the Doctor, it's that she could trust him.

* * *

Here's for this first chapter, not very fascinating, he doeasn't take place there much. We meet Jessica, my OC and I hop that she pleases you! The Doctor finds her strange and particular. Why? We shall know it later! I hope thet it will have pleased you, don't hesitate to comment! Review! Kissses!


	2. Chapter 2: We must be wary of shadows

_**Before begining, thank to Charmed2100; SlytherinHolmes; CalicoKitty402 and NicoleR85 for favorites, following or review. Thank you!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **We must be wary of shadows…**_

* * *

Father in the park, in the middle of a ground of grass, a rather big stage had settled down. In front of it, several rows of foldable chairs were aligned to welcome the spectators. The high sun in the sky didn't make the task easy to the technicians who verified the last details. The show began only in ten minutes but most of the spectators were already installed, few seat remained still idle.

The organizer of the representation waited behind the scene. She was an old woman about fifty, hair greying blond, a little bit short but fine. She made hundred steps along the curtain which separated her from the scene, holding a wrapping paper, containing certainly some lines to not forget what she had to say and the progress of her show.

A man passed near her then she hurried to catch his arm to stop him and catch his attention. The called out turned around towards the woman.

"-Have you seen her? She asked, worried.

-No, madam. She didn't arrive yet.

-But what does she do? The woman mumbled. Let me know if you see her.

-Yes, madam. Accepted the young man before taking back his road."

Even more worried, the organizer took back her cadence. She had gone up a representation of piano and the one who had to begin the show hadn't arrived yet.

* * *

In hundred meters from there, Jessica scampered for arrive at the hour. To crash headlong into this man had delayed her but strangely it hasn't disturbed her no more than that. She had liked meeting this person, even if she didn't know him. Sometimes, we don't need to know for appreciated them, that this just fact like that. Instinctively.

The young woman perceived finally the stage; she hurried up to pass the walkers and went up the stairs one the side leading to the back of the stage. Hardly she had opened the door which Jane, her manager and the organizer of this show, jumped her above.

"-Where were you?! What do you not understand in: be at time? Jane asked, irritated.

-I am sor-

-No, I don't want to know. She cut her. We don't have the time for that. Have you your scores? Well, then on stage in two minutes."

The, the old woman tuned back to go on the stage. Jessica stayed there during one second; the mouth still enters open to have trying to answer, then closed it and frowned. Jane apparently didn't need anybody to do the conversation because she made the questions and the answers.

In the sound of the voice of Jane and some applause, Jessica went out of her thoughts and dealt with the curtain to have a look on the public.

"-Welcome everybody! And thank you for coming so numerous! Welcomed Jane. Since several years already, we organize..."

Jessica didn't hear the end of the sentence of her manager. She felt observing for a little while and couldn't concentrate on something else than the sensation to be spied on that she felt. She turned around to see if somebody was in the back but she sees nobody.

However, a movement on the ground drew her attention of the corner of the eye. She lowered her look so that it settles on her shadows, which was produced by the projector above her. The young woman frowned; it wasn't the first time today that her shadow drew her attention. But, she couldn't find a logical explanation in these events.

Strange... She thinks.

Suddenly, the public began applauding, the Jessica returned to see on the stage. She saw that Jane returned behind the scenes. The young woman felt a kind of pit in the stomach, the nerves was bigger than ever. It belonged to her to play.

Jane passed in front of her and sent her a sever look. It didn't need any words there; the young pianist had understood the message: no error.

He shook the head to confirm that she had understand, the moved forward slowly on stage. She was immediately welcomed by generous applauses. While she settled down on the stool of her piano, she looked towards the spectators and noticed two people making a way between the rows of chair to sit down on the last two places of free. Jessica recognized them immediately, the unknown who she had collided and his friend.

* * *

The Doctor had held Rose's hand all along the way to oblige her to walk faster. It would be a pity to arrive late. And, in spite of the wild rhythm which they had supported, they arrived just as the presenter left the scene to give way to the first pianist.

There were only two places one next to the other, there wasn't question of leaving Rose alone, then he passed between the rows of chairs to reach them.

"-Pardon, pardon us, excuse me, careful... murmured the Doctor.

-Sorry. Added Rose, shyly."

Some people grumbled in dissatisfaction, other grumbled in a low voice and others asked to the couple to keep silent.

"-Shhh. Made curtly an old lady.

-Shhh yourself. Retorted the Time Lord."

Finally arrived at their chairs, the Doctor dropped in his, a stupid mile stick on his lips. Rose looked at him with amusement.

Suddenly, their attention was again to concern the scene where the young woman who they had met earlier began to play the first notes of her song[1].

The Doctor had crossed arms on his breast and was concentrated on the young woman. What had she done so to awaken his curiosity? However, he was able to think no longer, because the melody of the soft music going out of the piano had completely drawn his attention.

The young woman was beautiful, tilted on the black and white keyboard, totally concentrated on what she played. Some locks of hair fall her on the shoulder and sometimes, the pianist closed eyes, becoming soaked completely with her song. The Doctor was totally bewitched.

Just like Rose moreover. The young blonde wasn't particularly a fan of classical music but this piece there gave her shivers. She could feel the feelings through notes and she adored that.

Jessica dealt with the keyboard of her instrument, closing from time to time eyes to make spend the feelings which she felt. She was concentrated but at the same time free. It's what she felt when she played the song; it was partially for it that she had named it: "Travel in the stars"

Arriving in the middle of her song, the nerves which she had felt earlier had totally flown away. Jessica Maxwell was confident, at the moment. Nevertheless, she was worry when she heard people whispered and mumbled in the public. When she heard people panted in the fear, she stopped playing to see what happened. She noticed that all looked towards her. She turned her look to the seats where were the unknowns who she had met to notice that they were empty.

Beginning to ask herself of serious question as for what happened, she felt suddenly the same sensation as she had felt behind the scenes. That to be spied on. Then, she was victim of a violent shiver in the back. Maxwell risked then a blow of eyes behind her. Turning around slowly, she congealed immediately and a fragile breath escaped from her throat.

There, unless a meters of her trembling body, proudly stood her shadow. Jessica didn't believe it; how her shadow could stand in front of her? To verify that she didn't dream, she lowered the look to observe the ground, but here, no shadow was present. Raising eyes again, she observed the greyish silhouette. She had exactly the same forms as her body, the same size also; it was a perfect replication of her even in transparent grey.

Jessica's hands trembled and her heart rhythm had considerably increased. She was terribly afraid. Getting up from her stool with the aim of going away from the creature, she couldn't make a single step; her legs trembled too much to support her.

Suddenly, the creature moved, so making the young woman jump. The shadow titled the head on the side, as if she observed her, before opening the mouth. The hysteria and the panic were the most total in the public who got up deftly to run away. So letting Jessica affronted, alone, her destiny which was still uncertain.

This one hadn't move of an inch, eyes riveted permanently on her counterpart who always had the mouth wide open. The young pianist looked in the terror at her shadow and suddenly felt weakening, as if we emptied her of the energy. She thought a moment that it was the creature who aspired her energy.

The blood beating strongly in her temples and near to fall on the ground, she believed that her end was close. Nevertheless, while she was at the edge of the break, a noise caught her attention. It was an unpleasant and very acute noise and, through the translucent silhouette, a blue light appeared and began shinning strongly in accordance with the shrill noise. A fraction of a second later, the shadow of the young woman writhed of pain before returning on the ground.

Jessica Maxwell had followed the movement of the shadow by moving back some steps in the fear. She had eyes riveted on the silhouette on the ground, as to verify that her shadow had returned well to its place. She raised abruptly the head to identify what had saved her. She was surprised seeing who her protector was really.

In front of her was held the man who she had met accidentally earlier in the morning. The Doctor had jumped of his chair when he had noticed Jessica's shadow grow abnormally. The young woman was in danger and it's all that he needed to know to act.

Rising on the stage at top speed, he had taken place behind the shadow of the young woman and, with the help of his sonic screwdriver, had it grateful has to return on the ground. The pianist in front of him looked terrified, but he didn't have the time to reassure her. It was necessary to run away, the shadow would return, they were all in danger as long as the young woman was exposed to daylight.

He offered her his hand to she took it, looking her straight in the eyes. Jessica looked at first at the hand who stretched out to her the unknown, hesitating, before looking at in the eyes again. She sees there immediately, without knowing really why, that she could trust him. The, with the still trembling hand, she slides her fingers in his tense palm. The Doctor seizes firmly the hand as soon as their skins had been in contact.

"-Run! He ordered before pulling her behind him."

Jessica didn't protest. To run was good, very good even, since she stayed alive. They tumbled down the scene and ran both, hand in hand. The Doctor called up after Rose, commanding her to follow them and he led them towards the path where he knew that under the generous foliage of trees, they would be safe.

The man released finally Jessica's hand when they arrived below a weeping willow. The young woman immediately dealt with the trunk of the tree, feeling the weight of the fear and the panic making the knees lose heart. She so leaned, squat and blindly, to get her breath back.

Rose leaned on her knees to regulate her breath. She raised eyes towards the Doctor and sees that he looked towards the stage which they had just left.

"-Rose, take care of her, I return. He ordered before running towards the scene again.

-Doctor! Called Rose, but he was already left."

Jessica, she, didn't move. She thought and tried to find logical explanations in what it had just happened. Had she just fled her shadow?! If she hadn't been also afraid, she would have been able to laugh at it.

Now, the serious questions that she settled were: who are these strangers who she doesn't stop meeting? And, that what did just happen?

* * *

[1] Where is my mind _ Maxence Cyrin

* * *

Hello everyone ! Well, a lot of description still one time, but uns enter with a little more action than the previous chpter. Jessica and the Doctor meets finally for real. But what is thus this danger which threatens our Young friend?


	3. Chapter 3: Just the Doctor?

Thank you for all the review and the favorite ! I love you ! Thank you very much. Sorry for the late.

* * *

Chapter 3

 _Just the Doctor?_

* * *

The Doctor had returned on the stage and had taken out his sonic screwdriver. He wanted to raise measures so much that it was there even time. He frowned when he noticed that most the measures were similar to a spatiotemporal crack. What did it mean? And where from came the shadow which had attacked the young woman?

His frown deepens more if it was still possible. He had just met the young musician and at the first look, he could say that she was special, then, a few minutes later, she was attacked by a shadow... Coincidence? No, you should never neglect coincidences. But, he should take care of it later, at the moment, he had to understand what it had just spent whit this shadow and to save the young woman of an almost certain death.

* * *

What had just exactly just happened to her? That, Jessica wasn't totally sure of it... She certainly was dreaming. Yes, it's the only logical explanation. In fact, no, not the only one. Jessica had height of it, explanations, and any logics but not all possible either... Unless?

She was able to think no longer because hands come to settle on hers still trembling.

"-Hey, that is going to be fine. Reassured the faire young woman named Rose.

-Yeah? Yeah... mumbled Jessica."

The man, a doctor according to what Jessica had heard, returned suddenly to the highly-rated of both young women. He looked annoying; nevertheless he postponed his attention on the pianist. He pointed at her his bight machine which emitted once again this acute noise. The blue light which it emitted made the young woman squint when it passed in front of her nose.

"-Are you ok? He asked.

-Yep, well I think... She hesitated. It is... Have I just avoided my shadow? She asked with a light smile to the stupid idea that it appeared.

-Yep. Answered in his turn the man. That's it.

-Oh! Ok..."

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other. At first the woman smiled, and then she didn't seem too much disrupted by the situation. It was strange; people weren't used to reacting like that. They rather tended to deny or to panic. But not she.

"-Are you sure that you are ok? Asked Rose, worried for the young woman.

-Yes, I'm fine. I was enough afraid, I have to admit it, but I'm fine now. Thanks to you moreover, thank you.

-You're welcome. Answered the Doctor. "

Jessica looked at the strange character that was in front of her. He and his friend were at least intriguing and, although Jessica is used to running away in front of people, these had awakened her curiosity. Questions, she had height of it. One which didn't stop trotting in the head was "Why they seem to know what it spends here?"

She decided to observe them more attentively. The young woman, Rose apparently, had a mauve vest and blue jeans. It was a very beautiful woman, eyes sparkling brown, a beautiful smile and a long fair hair.

The man, he was simple. He had a black pullover below a wide black leather jacket. Simple, indeed, but very intriguing.

"-Now, it's my turn to ask questions and, as I have been attacked by my shadow, I think that I have the right to ask several."

The Doctor shook the head in the understanding. He looked at her, waiting patiently. Jessica had thought of several questions, she frowned then began smiling slowly, having finally found the good question.

"-Ok, first question: Who are you?"

The Doctor and Rose were a little surprised. They had thought that she would ask herself more question on what it had just happened, although they still have difficulty in believing that she takes it so well. Nevertheless no, she simply wanted to know who they were.

"-I am Rose Tyler and here's the Doctor. Presented Rose. And you?

-Jessica Maxwell, she answered absently. Wait... "The Doctor"? You are called just "The Doctor"? She asked for little confuse.

-Just "The Doctor" confirmed the concerned.

-Ok... She answered with a light amused smile."

The Doctor smiles in return, he didn't know why but her smile was contagious. She didn't have reacts like all the people who ask him for his name. She had simply accepted that his name is just the Doctor.

"-Well, now that the presentations are really made, the second question and certainly the most important: What it had just happened over there? It's strange but you seem to know what it was.

-It's because I know what it was. Asserted the Doctor.

-Then told me. Asked curiously the young woman.

-It was an elementary shadow.

-What is it? Rose asked, intrigued too.

-They're creatures which live in thousands of years lights of the Earth. They have no planet strictly speaking; they invade the worlds in search of energy. He explained.

-What kinds of energy? Rose asked, apparently used to ask this kind of question.

-The human energy. They sneak among the shadows and when they found their prey, they hand on their shadow, so going unnoticed. Then they inhale their energy outside their body. Either they feed simply on their strengths, or they take control of their body, up to the next victim...

-It's what happened to me then; an elementary shadow seized my shadow and tried to empty me of my energy? Jessica asked by drawing again the attention on her. This is why I so felt sick on the stage... she mumbled. It's well that you said?

-You trust us? Rose asked, again disrupted by her behaviour so little terrified.

-Hem...Yes. She answered simply.

-Why? The Doctor intervened immediately.

-Not the slightest idea. She answered in shrugging, as it was nothing. Your story could be crazy in the eyes of whomever but I can't deny what I saw and felt over there.

-Jessica Maxwell, you are someone strange. Declared the Doctor slightly by squinting.

-Ha! Jessica laughs. Thank you! You are not the first one to tell it to me, but you can speak! You two, you are also strange as me.

-Hem, maybe, but what do we do for the elementary shadow? Rose asked to return two others to the important subject."

The Doctor hadn't left Jessica of his eyes, this one either moreover. The Time Lord was amused by the young woman. She wasn't at all as the others. He took advantage that she was clearly in front of him to observe her more attentively.

She was a beautiful young woman; she had to be a little more than 20 years old. She had brown hair which fell her on shoulders; they were slightly buckled on points. She had a skin enough blade and smooth. The eyes were colour hazelnut and sparkled of curiosity at the moment. Her mouth drew a soft smile, framed by beautiful pink lips. Jessica was rather tall, some centimetre at least than he, and had a slim waist but not without graceful forms. She was natural, common but beautiful so.

"-Doctor? Rose asked again, by seeing him list in his reflections"

The concerned took out of his pondering, broke the look with the young pianist and tired of concentrated on something else. As, to save Jessica's life for example. He turned around and began to make some steps in comings and goings; it helped him to think and not to focus on the young woman.

"-What is strange, it's that an elementary shadow gets lost far from its hunting ground... The Earth is too far, then why...? He thinks in loud voice.

-But will she be safe? Rose asked.

-As long as Jessica doesn't be expose into the light, yes. In a sense...

-In short, an elementary shadow hung on to my own shadow and tries to empty me of my energy. The only way to remain safe and sound is to stay far away from any source of light which could produce my shadow? Maxwell summarized.

-It's that. The Doctor answered.

-That it's practical... She mumbled, sarcastic.

-Don't worry; he's going to find a solution. Isn't it, Doctor? Rose asked.

-Hem, yes."

The Doctor continued to walk by thinking. An elementary shadow? It was jolly rare to find on Earth there, Jessica really had no luck... Unless something attracted the shadow to the young woman. But it was only a human, why would she have attracted such a monster?

Jessica sees that the strange man who was held in front of her was lost in his thought and what if she anxious to stay alive, she rather should rather not disturb him. She approached then Rose Tyler, wanting to know about it a little more.

"-Then... You don't seem so much disrupted by the situation... Does this kind of thing often happen to you? Jessica asked.

-Since I met him, that doesn't stop. But neither do you, you don't seem too much... Rose hesitated.

-Don't seem too much...? What?

-Panicking as if we had just announced you the end of the world. The blonde explained.

-Na, not really. It doesn't mean that I am not afraid... It's just that I don't know... Let us say that it intrigues me enormously.

-You are a bit like him. Rose pointed. Even if the situation is critical, you are excited as a child in front of his Christmas present."

Jessica smiled at that, she could see this kind of behaviour fit the Doctor. But other questions assailed.

"-And he... who is he?

-Someone like no other... simply said the blonde.

-But yet? Where he holds all this knowledge? Well, I mean, he speaks of extraterrestrials as if he saw everyday!"

Suddenly, the young woman paused in his question. She had just noticed something. If the Doctor knew something so alien in there was probably a reason. She looked back at Rose with a look that reflected the fear but also curiosity.

"-... He's an alien!"

Rose didn't know what to say. Should she tell her? It was so complicated, and then it was the life of the Doctor... She started to stutter, not really knowing how to avoid the subject. She was so relieved than the Doctor turned towards them, having finally found an idea.

"-An elementary shadow can't take control of a shadow just like that. It needs time, it needs to observe as a lion observes its prey before attacking. He explained, waving his hand frantically. It had to spy on you for days. Where do you live? He asked Jessica, who had finally recovered from her shock.

-I beg your pardon. She asked, surprised by the question.

-Where do you live? It had to appear not far from your home. I need to understand how it arrived on Earth to send it home. Once I'd made sure it was alone, of course.

-Hem... I live not far from here... Ten minutes, fifteen, maximum.

-You show us the way? He asked.

-This would be happy, but you seem to forget something... she said.

-What? The Doctor asked.

-I can't expose myself to the light and the sun is shinning outside, Einstein! How do I make to walk safely?

-Ah, yes..."

Rose smiled, amused by the interaction of two people. They seemed to get along well, and had not really stopped bickering since they met. The blonde didn't know Jessica Maxwell but she seemed to be a good person and she was beginning to like her. Maybe the Doctor offered her a trip after this story...

Turning on himself, the Doctor was looking for a way to get around while being protected from the sun. He saw on a bench a little further, umbrella hanging from the armrest. Someone had surely forgotten it, would be perfect. Well... Okay, maybe not, but it was the only way he found this time. He fetched it and soon returned to Jessica for tender it to her.

She looked at the object, first confused, and then looked up at the Doctor, passing a glimmer of realisation in her eyes.

"-Oh! Well found! She congratulated.

-Uh... This is an umbrella... Rose remarked, didn't understand.

-Yes. But it can also make a beautiful sunshade. Jessica clarified.

-Indeed. Confirm the Doctor."

He opened the umbrella and handed it to Jessica. The latter took it and laid it on her shoulder, causing it to turn slightly, still smiling. The Doctor offered his arm and she took it without hesitation. They were ready to leave but Rose looked share between fun and dejection caused by this situation.

"-Do you ashamed of us, Rose Tyler? Jessica asked.

-You're perfectly ridiculous. She retorted. Both of you.

-Oh, come on, ridicule doesn't kill! The Doctor exclaimed, pressing to continue to investigate.

-Yes, otherwise I would have died long ago... Jessica joked.

-Oh, the Doctor died well before you! Rose joked back"

The two women laughed together as saying the Doctor made a little pout. They left three side by side on the dirt track, heading towards the city.

An elementary shadow was released and a life was in danger. The Doctor must solve these problems quickly. In addition, he appreciated more the young woman at his side.

* * *

Well, I hope this is pleased to you ! Review please ! Bye !


	4. Chapter 4: Who are we?

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Who are we?**_

* * *

Three accomplices walked with a constant rhythm towards the exit of the park. The Doctor always had the arm bound with that of Jessica and stayed up her shadow. The young woman tried with great difficulty to protect herself with the umbrella which they had found. Rose Tyler, her, followed in quoted by the other young woman, discussing by moments with her.

While they entered in town, Jessica was able to hold her tongue no longer. Too many questions still assailed her, even more than formerly. Her conversation with Rose previously had aroused the suspicions which she planned to confirm. Who was the man by her side? And why her wild nature disappeared in his presence? She raised then her hazel eyes towards the face concentrated of the Doctor.

"-Then, hem, these shadows are extraterrestrials? She asked.

-Yes, they come from another galaxy, very far from yours. He answered without looking at her.

-From ours, right? She repeated. You speak as if it was not yours either. You are not human, right?"

The Doctor lowered finally the look on her. He lives in the eyes of the young woman that there was not fear, simply of the interest. It's as if she didn't judge, she accepted simply.

Strangely, it did good to him that she reacts so. No bulging eyes or an unbelieving face or shout of fear… He felt accepted because she didn't seem disturbed that he comes from another planet or not. He gave her then a light smile.

"-No, indeed… You are acute. He noticed.

-Then, if you don't come from the Earth, where do you come from? She asked."

In this question, Rose, who was had listened to the conversation without getting involved with it, tightened slightly. The Doctor didn't have really well reacts when she had asked him this kind of questions and for a good reason. Rose knew only a little about the Doctor and his past, but what she knew is that he was the last one of his people, the last of the Time Lord. She felt sad for him.

The Doctor, him, lowered the head. Always the same question… He had difficulty in accepting again what it had spent on his planet. He wasn't still ready to say goodbye, but how did he can? He fixed his look right in front of him and answered of an impassive tone.

"-From a great distance… I don't see the point to tell you the name of my planet, you only knew those of your solar system! He retorted.

-Good point. She admitted without flinching. Nevertheless, you look like a human.

-No, it's you who look like me, the Time Lords were here at first.

-Time Lords? It's your… Species? People? I'll have to become used to this new language, it's not every day that we ask from which planet you come!

-You'll make fast. Reassured Rose."

Jessica shook the head then, bent loan of the blonde to speak to her in low voice.

"-Why has he the accent of the North?

-All the planets have a North."

In the answer, Jessica began laughing. It was new but funny for her. However, she does not laugh for a long time because they arrived in front of her home. A small house on two floors, sad, similar to the others.

She didn't really like her house, she had nothing special, and she didn't feel at home here. It was more a prison for her than something else.

"-Here we are…"

* * *

Jessica let in Rose and the Doctor before to get rid fast of her umbrella. She entered the lounge trying to tidy up the general mess which was there. Rose entered shyly the room whereas the Doctor observed every hidden recess. They were able to see empty cups on the coffee table in front of the brown leather sofa, several sheets were scattered on this one as well as the ground.

In the corner, near the window, a piano with black quarter of tail lacquered was covered with unfinished partition and with pencil of paper. A violin was also composed on the armchair to the left of the sofa.

"-Sorry for the disorder… as I have no more work, I spend my time to compromise and I'm not really used to receiving from the world.

-It's nothing, reassured Rose.

-Hem, then, what do we are supposed to look for? Asked Jessica to the Doctor.

-I am not sure… May I throw a look?

-Sure, go on, the house belongs to you. Do you want some tea?

-I am willing, thank you. Answered Rose."

* * *

Jessica left in the kitchen to prepare the tea. She look two cups in a cupboard. She needed too a cup, after the events of the morning… By thinking again about it, she should be panicked or to barricade doors and windows to be sure that no light would enter but no… Strangely, she wasn't afraid. Not now anymore at least, she didn't know why she was sure, but the Doctor would find a solution.

It was strange for her, antisocial young woman and reserved, to think of this kind of thing after only a meeting. But it hasn't disturb her. All that she was, reserved, shy, ill-at-ease by being too much surrounded, disappeared with the simple presence of Rose and the Doctor.

Was it normal? Was it what we called a good feeling? Or a friendship?

* * *

Rose looked at the Doctor who seemed busy with nosing about everywhere, while Jessica was in the kitchen. She followed him absently.

"-So, what do you looking for? She asked.

-I don't really know, maybe a weakness which would have been able to bring the shadow here. He answered in looking behind the sofa.

-And Jessica?

-What: Jessica?

-Well, she looks kind, intelligent. She doesn't seem to be afraid of the danger. It's strange moreover. Maybe that she could… I don't know… To travel with us?

-In the TARDIS?

-Well, yes!

-Why?

-Why? Because I am the only human to travel with and because sometimes it's hard! And I like her. Not you?

-Yes, yes. He answered absently, before stopping and turning around towards Rose by frowning. Wait. What have you just said about traveling with me?!

The Doctor seemed outraged, although he knows that she didn't say that in the worst sense of the word. She liked to tease him. The smile which she posted moreover confirmed its last thought.

However Rose wasn't able to answer because Jessica returned with two cups of tea. She offered one to the blonde and sipped slowly hers by looking at the Doctor.

"-Then? Have found anything? She asked.

-No… He answered absently.

-Do you just know what you are looking for? She continued with a teasing smile.

-Of course I do! He got indignant."

This answer only enlarged the smile which she already had. She didn't leave the Doctor of eyes and carried again her cup at her lips. Rose slowly dealt with the shoulder of her friend to whisper her in the ear.

"-He does not have the slightest idea of it, he will know it when he will have found it."

The brunette burst slightly out laughing in her cup, but stopped immediately by seeing the look half amused, half irritated which threw to her the Doctor.

He gave at her this look so that she calms down, but in fact, he appreciated that both young women get along well. Jessica seemed comfortable in their presence. Nevertheless, she looked alone, she had no family photo at her home, or of any friends. There wasn't any memory and the Doctor found it strange. The young woman seemed to live alone, solo.

Nevertheless, she was all the opposite with them. She was alive and kicking and didn't miss an opportunity to joke. The Timelord liked her good mood. After the war, he had found some comfort in the company of Rose but Jessica showed him that the life was beautiful and that you shouldn't allow to pass it, especially when we are immortal as him. He thought again then about the word of his travelling companion. Maybe he would suggest to the young woman staying with them. She would certainly like to travel and he always intended to discover why she seemed so special to him.

Going out of his thoughts, he reconcentrated on his task. He tidied up his sonic screwdriver which had served to sweep the room earlier and of returned towards Jessica who sipped her tea.

"-Have you noticed something strange recently? A fault? A hole? He asked.

-Hum, there is a crack in my garden which appeared from nowhere. I had the impression to hear voices when I passed in front of.

-Perfect. Now, I found! He exclaimed, satisfied. Show me the way, please."

Jessica shook the head, put her cup on the piece of furniture the closest to her and crossed the lounge to reach the plate glass window which led to the terrace. She made the window slide and move in front of the crack which split paving stones one the ground. The young woman pointed at her for the Doctor before verifying that she was good shielded from the light under the arbour. She didn't want to stop eating by an extra-terrestrial shadow.

"-Here, it appeared there about two weeks ..."

The Doctor knelt down and pulled back his sonic screwdriver to sweep the crack zone. Rose looked to do and stood next to Jessica.

"-You said you had noticed strange things from this crack? she asked.

-Yep ... Really strange things. Agreed the brown.

-What kinds?

-Well, it started with it sudden appearance. I first thought it was an ordinary crack, probably caused by ground movement or something like this, but the days went by, the more I seem to hear whispers. I felt bad at ease when I was near. Then a few days ago, nothing. It went just stop like that. She explained.

-Do you have an explaination, Doctor? Rose asked. "

The Doctor looked up at the two young women who waited patiently for an answer. He had a serious look on his face. Finally, he got up slowly.

"-The crack has occurred at the same time that the elementary shadow. This crack is a tear in time and space, it allowed the shadow to land on Earth. He explained. The whispers that you heard were the words of the creature that remained hidden in this crack. When she collected enough information on you, she left the crack and you no longer hear anything.

-So, this is where we get elementary shadow? Jessica asked. Can you send it back?

-In theory ... No.

-And in practice?

-Neither…

-Ok, then what do we do? Rose asked a little lost.

-The crack is inactive now, she had to close behind the shadows. I can not reopen it. I have to find another way to send her home, but I still do not know what she's doing here ... I do not even know if she came alone. Others could already take its toll! Exclaimed the Doctor, frustrated. "

Thus, Jessica and Rose tried to find a solution but they were quickly silenced by the Doctor. They then settled on the couch while the Time Lord spinning in circles, actively seeking a solution.

* * *

After long minutes to see the turn and the two young women were starting to get bored. Rose was fairly quiet this adventure but no less filled with stress, it was quite relaxing not to run constantly without however she had to acknowledge that she loved this kind of adventure. Fortunately she had met Jessica and she got along pretty well with it, otherwise it would have remained there waiting for the Doctor saves the day without being able to help ...

Jessica sat alongside Rose, had her eyes on the Doctor. She was trying to understand the strange alien before her. It was not easy ... The young woman loved greatly be with this man, and Rose, which was very strange for her, as an agoraphob.

She did not understand why she felt so confident in their side, so safe that she wanted to stay there forever. She felt that, although face or says, she would always accepted for what she is.

A frustrated groan out the two young women in their deep thoughts. The Doctor did not find a way to fight elementary shadow. In fact, he had found one, and pretty good, but he could not guarantee the safety of the young woman, and the last thing he wants to do was put her in danger.

Jessica felt the Doctor could find no solution, she also began to think about the problem. The only way to banish the shadow was to contact her, but the only way to communicate with her was to let her take possession of the body of Jessica. But she had no guarantee that the shadow would take control of her body, she might as well just eat her energy before moving on to someone else. But precisely if it happened to someone else, there would surely many dead ... Jessica could not afford to let people die when she could act against this.

Her decision was made.

* * *

Hi ! I am awfully sorry for the delay! translation takes me a long time and I have not enough time! I hope this chapter you will be more and soon! Do not hesitate to comment. Also thank you to all follow me!


	5. Chapter 5: It is not a sacrifice

**_Hello ! Thank to all the people who follow me in this adventure!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **It is not a sacrifice**_

* * *

"Doctor?" Jessica asked, standing up. "If I understood correctly, which prevents you from acting is that you do not have a direct link with the shadow? It easier to chase an enemy when you can talk to him, is not it? "

The Doctor looked at her a little, wondering where she was going. At least, he thought he knew where this was, but he dreaded. He had thought of this solution but he had refused to implement, however, the young woman, as she was intelligent, had thought too.

''But the only way to talk to your enemies, in this case, happens to be me ... If I go to the light, you could underst-"

"She will kill you!" Exclaimed the Doctor, by cutting."

"We know nothing!"

"Are you willing to risk? You could die!"

"Yes!" She cried, pleading for him to let help.

"Well, not me." He said firmly. "I will not let you do that, it's suicide!"

Rose, who had risen by understanding what Jessica had intended to do, looked at the young woman, completely amazed by what she offered to do. She also does not want her to take this risk, it was too big.

"Jessica, are you aware of what this means?" Rose asked, trying to reason with her.

"Of course. But if this act was saving other lives? I'm nobody important, nobody will be there to mourn me. I even know people who could dance on my grave ... she said sadly. "

During her young life, she had made so many enemies but no true friend. Even his family had abandoned...

The Doctor felt his heart beat faster. It was wrong, it was important, everybody is important. But she had something more, he had seen him at their first meeting, on their first look.

"From My long life I have never met anyone who was not important. Jessica, please."

"You saved my life Doctor, now he must save those of others..." she whispered.

While they were debating the pros and cons, Jessica had slowly slid to the window. She cast a furtive glance behind her to correct the situation before it fell on the terrace. More than not and it would be exposed to daylight.

"No!" Rose exclaimed, terrified.

"Rose, I do not know you well enough, but all my life I never heard me as well with someone with you. I wish you to know advantage ... You could have been my first friend. Who knows, maybe if I survive ..."

"Yes, you will survive. You will survive and we will get to know will discuss getaway, I promise you..." she whispered tearfully.

Rose had really liked Jessica, even if she had known only for a day. Something this girl had immediately liked the blonde and, being the youngest, she almost felt that Jessica could become a big sister one day if they had the opportunity to deepen their relationship.

Jessica turned to the Doctor. She was afraid, terribly afraid, his hands had begun to tremble but she was proud of what she intended to do and above all she was proud to end his life in such good company.

"I'm not good at goodbyes..." Jessica was mocking a bit of her, but the eyes a little watery. "I've never been."

"We are not obligated." Replied the Doctor.

"But, there is very little chance that I will survive..."

"But, it exists nonetheless. It is as if you were doing a jump elsewhere. We do not know when you go back..."

"So, I say to you later, Doctor..." she murmured, smiling. "I was very happy to meet you. Nobody had ever aroused my curiosity as much before you. Unfortunately, I am expected elsewhere..." she joked, still in tears.

"This was a shared pleasure. You were fantastic Jessica Maxwell, do not forget it. I hope see you soon." He continued, but much more serious.

"I Hope so loud, too..." Jessica muttered.

How had she been able to focus much two unknown? She could not believe it, even the departure of his mother had not done him much harm.

She turned slowly to the edge of the terrace. More than not, and it could no longer rely on life. It was not a sacrifice, she thought. It was just an act like there every day to save lives. And he does not forget that she had, she might have a chance to get by the Doctor save her, and she was sure.

On this particular thought, she stepped forward and light on sun wrapped. She turned to the Doctor and Rose who were in front of her, ready to act. Then, suddenly, she felt her discomfort earlier. The overwhelming impression you you empty your strengths and that at any moment you collapse you.  
The young woman slowly turned to face his shadow that stood once again before her, mouth wide open, hungry. She was sucking, she could not turn back, but then she thought of something. She had two absolutely wonderful encounters, probably the only two she had ever had and she would never. She did not want to lose them, then, with what little was left of his lucidity, she swore she would resist and that the shadow would not kill her. She would defend themselves as best she could.

Pianist felt the shadow get in it, it was an overwhelming presence that made her suffer terribly but she stopped struggling. She struggled until the pain was too intense and she lost consciousness. The shadow then took full possession of his body.

* * *

The Doctor couldn't help her, he couldn't protect her. His hearts beat so fast and hard in his chest. The young woman, courageous, decided to risk her life for he, a man she hardly knew, could save the lives of so many others.

Strongly determinate to not lose this young woman, he swore that he would save her, no matter what.

"Doctor, is… that the shadow is in her?" Rose asked, panicked.

"Yes" He answers before mumbling to himself. "Hold on Jessica. I'm coming for you."

The young woman, or at least, her body stood before the Doctor and his companion. She had empty eyes, her face was pale and expressionless. It was as it was only bark but inside was empty.

"I know you can hear me." He declare to the creature. "You took this body, she gave it to you so we can talk. So answer me, why are you on Earth?"

The man's tone was biting, his eyes were full of fury. The oncoming storm… Nobody has the right to harm the young woman. He didn't know why, but he had the need to protect her.

The shadow bent the head of Jessica and opened her mouth to speak. First, no sound came out, then usually soft and joyful voice of the young woman sounds, but she was hoarse and emotionless.

"Lost…"

"You… You are lost?" Rose asked, uncertain.

"No. She is lost… The girl without a past…"

"Jessica?" The Doctor asked. "What do you mean?"

"She does not know who she is… But we need her. The flaw has closed, she led us to her. She will save us."

"Save you from what?"

"Extinction. The war floored us."

"But, how Jessica can help you?" Rose asked again.

"She is the Lost Girl." The shadow answers simply.

The Doctor didn't understand what the creature was telling. What did she mean by Lost Girl? Jessica was only a human, and the fact that she lives alone, lost, does nothing to help the shadow. However, he had seen something in her too, during their meeting. He was unable to describe or even to grasp it, but the feeling that the woman was special had continued to follow him.

"Me, I can help you." The Doctor clarified. "I take your case and you on a new planet. You might start over. But first, I must have the guarantee that Jessica will be safe."

"Only she can help us."

"But why?!" The man asked, annoyed.

"Because, the prophecy says."

"The prophecy? What prophecy?"

"The Lost Girl, the one that know neither past nor future, will guide those who long ago have been lost in time." Recited the shade.

The Doctor had turned the gears in his head. They turn so quickly, but didn't find the solution to the riddle. How a human being can could be the subject of a prophecy? And what this one mean?

Rose was perplexed… Everything was so confusing for her. She looked at the Doctor with the hope that he might enlighten but it seemed to her, by his desperate look, he knew no more than she. The blonde then turned her attention to the body of the young woman, she was so shocked to see that it was now more than five shadows!

Jessica's shadows had spread around her and kept growing.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed.

"I saw! What are you doing?! What is going on?!"

"We come back in force. The energy of the Lost Girl enable the survival of our race. And the Earth will be our new planet."

"No! You can't do that, there is so much easier!" The Doctor cried.

The shadow wouldn't listen to the reason and shadows were constantly grow and multiply. If the Doctor had understood what was happening, the young woman he thought was special, has an energy that covet elementary shadows. They wanted to rebuild their species on planet Earth to make it their own world. He couldn't let this happened. But how to stop it?

Their power came from the young woman, he had to break the link. The problem is that there was no guarantee that when the link will be broken, Jessica would be safe. Could he take the risk to let her die? One life against the security of thousand other. He had already made that choice. He had never thought he would have to do it again one day. And yet…

Having made his decision, he reached his sonic screwdriver to the shadow, slightly trembling hand. He turned to Rose, making her understand by a gesture she'd better put out a little. Then he turned his attention to the body of the young woman, now surrounded by dozens of gigantic shadow.

"I do not let you do that…" He murmured in a dark tone.

He activated the sonic screwdriver, setting it to the highest power and began to hope. The only way to break contact with Jessica was to kill the shadow. With the right setting on his sonic screwdriver, he should do it without nothing happens to the young woman.

The outstretched arm, he pressed the button. The creature screamed in agony, writing in pain. Tears ran down the cheeks of Rose standing behind the Doctor. She was afraid of what was coming.

Suddenly, the creature stopped screaming, the shadows on the ground disappeared one after the other so that nothing remains but the true shadow of Jessica. The Doctor stopped pressing the button of his screwdriver and looking at the young woman, hoping for a reaction. Then Jessica's body slumped to the ground, inert. The hearts of the Time Lord stopped.

* * *

So much for this chapter ! I hope you were pleased . In this chapter, a strange mystery surrounds Jessica Maxwell. Does the young woman will be safe without sequelae ? What will happen to her ? We all know that in the next chapter ( I'd try to post you as fast as possible !) Bye everyone. Remember to Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6: Two plus one

_**Hello! Haw are you? I just want to thanks NicoleR85 for the review and AubriannaRose; Althea; poisedrose and Goddess-of-the-Forest113 for the follow and the favourite. Thank you all!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Two plus one**_

* * *

Pain and numbness. That's what Jessica was feeling right now. She began to slowly emerge from unconsciousness but with great difficulty. She had the impression of having been hit by a train. However, it had been only a shadow.

By suddenly recalling the existence of the shadow, Jessica jumped sharply, which provoked her downfall. She landed heavily on the floor with a little cry of surprise.

Eyes now wide open and ideas in place again, Jessica noticed that she had regained possession of her body. She had been lying on a kind of examination table and was completely exposed to the light, but her shadow remains perfectly to the floor. A sigh of relief escaped her, pleased to see she was alive.

Suddenly the door of the room in which she was suddenly open, making her jump again. But that was just the Doctor.

As soon as he heard the cry of the young woman, he had rushed to the infirmary of the TARDIS, where he had left her. Upon entering, he had expected to extended, probably in the process of nightmares or screaming because of the pain. However, he stopped dead in his tracks, noticing that the young woman was no longer on the examination table but casually sitting on the floor, hair dishevelled.

"What on earth are you doing on the floor?!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Uh… Brutal wake…" Jessica explained vaguely, a little confused and embarrassed.

The man approached her and held out his hand to help her get back on her feet. That's when Rose entered the room. Seeing Jessica perfectly well, she couldn't help rushing over her to hug. Jessica was greatly surprised, human contacts were not so much her thing. She then began to look at Rose hug her while she had her arms in the air, not knowing what to do. That made the Doctor smile.

"I was so afraid for you!" Rose exclaimed, releasing her friend. "Well, we, both afraid." She clarified by pointing to the Doctor.

"What has happened?" Jessica asked. "I thought I'll never see you again."

"The Doctor has saved you. The shadow wanted to use you to repopulate the Earth with her race."

"Ok… But why me?"

Rose didn't answer right away. When the Doctor had killed the shadow, the body of Jessica had collapsed on the floor. The Doctor and Rose ruched towards her to check her condition. The blonde stood behind the Doctor, anxious while he search Jessica's pulse.

Relief host the Time Lord when he felt the regular pulsations under the skin of the brown. He had been so afraid of losing her, he had already lost so much… The man reassured Rose and picked up the limp body of Jessica. He carried her like a bride to the TARDIS to take care of her.

He placed her in the infirmary, made some tests to check that everything was fine and then returned to the room of the TARDIS console where Rose was waiting.

The blonde had wanted explanations on the Lost Girl, but he couldn't explain it. Everything was a mystery to him. However, he didn't talk to Jessica; not now at least. That would scare the woman and he wouldn't know to explain it to her. First, he needed to learn more.

He then told Rose that it was probably a knowing evil prophecy had said that the flaw would lead the shadows to their saviour, but it has led them to Jessica. The shadow had therefore taken to the one that would save them all. In explaining this, he has almost managed to convince himself. Almost…

When Jessica then asked this question, he hastened to answer, while casually.

"The crack in your garden led it to you. It therefore served to you to implement his plan." He explained simply.

The young woman nodded, not so scared. Then she turned to the man completely.

"Thank you." Jessica said with a soft smile. "For saving me. Again…"

"You're welcome."

The two people looked a long time, they were lost in the eyes of others when Rose coughed to bring them back to reality. The Doctor straightened up as if nothing had happened.

"Where are we?" Jessica asked suddenly.

To this question, the two people in front of her smiles that could almost reach their ears. She frowned, wondering what she could say to cause this reaction.

"We are in the TARDIS." Rose answered.

"Sorry, the what?"

"The TARDIS." The Doctor repeated. "My spaceship. That means Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Come on, we'll show you." Added Rose.

She took her hand and led her into long corridors. The Doctor was following behind them and seemed quite excited. The, they arrived in a large room with a sort of console in the middle.

Jessica didn't know where to put her eyes. Mouth open in surprise but not without smiling, she turned on herself to look at every detail. She turned to the Doctor and Rose looking at her, amused.

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed. "It is magnificent!"

At the same time, as if it was e response to what she had just said, a gentle creaking was heard. Jessica gasped and look at the ceiling.

"The TARDIS say thank you." Explained the Doctor.

"What? Is it alive?"

"Yes. But you see nothing yet."

"Really? It's been a lot, I think." She joked.

"Go out and see."

Jessica looked curiously at the Doctor and then at the door. She turned to Rose for confirmation, this one nodded, then Jessica trotted towards the exit.

She opened the doors and went out, she heard the footsteps of Rose and the Doctor follow. When she stepped outside, she was a little disappointed to be in a London street. What was there more out there? She frowned, turned, opened her mouth, ready to ask the Doctor, but no sound came out when she saw before what she stood.

A blue phone booth. She had just come out of a blue phone booth that was a meter deep and yet it had gone through several rooms and corridors. How was that possible? A smile gently draw on her lips always open as she looked at the Doctor; who was very amused by her reaction.

"No… You must be kidding me…" she muttered.

"Check for yourself." The Doctor suggested.

The brown head then began to go around the box, caressing the blue timber. When she was returned at the entrance, she looked at the sign marked Police Box.

"You are amazing…" She said in admiration.

"Oh, uh, well, thank you!" Boasted the Doctor.

"Not you, idiot. Your ship!" Jessica corrected.

At this time, the Doctor made an adorable pout which provoked the laughter of Rose. Even the TARDIS made a mocking sound.

When everyone had calmed down, the Doctor came out of the box and came take the hands of the young musician.

"You don't be frightened at all by what you saw today."

"No, actually, it was a great day. If we forgot the fact that I almost died…"

"Do you want to come with us?" He asked quickly

"Sorry?"

"Come travel. We could see other planets, travel in time…"

"Travel in time?!"

"Yeah! Do you want to?" he asked, almost pleading.

"Yes, it would please me greatly."

"Fantastic!"

Rose, who had remained in the background, beaming with joy. The Doctor had listened to her council eventually and she was delighted. She was able to travel with a wonderful man while having a feminine presence that greatly pleased her.

* * *

When Jessica was a little recovered from her surprise, she couldn't help but be totally excited. She wanted to know more. They decided to go a walk. Rose led them to the roof of her building, where she liked to go when she reflected.

"So like that, you can travel in time?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. Past, future… We can go anywhere you want." The Doctor confirmed.

"Still does he have you back on the right date…?" Rose muttered with a smile on the lips.

"What?" The brunette asked, not understanding the meaning of this sentence.

"I told you I was sorry!" Exclaimed the Doctor. "I made a small mistake, it happens!"

"A little mistake of a whole year!" Replied the blonde/

"Sorry what?" Jessica asked again.

"The Doctor made me travel." Rose explained calmly. "We were in the future, we saw the death of the Earth. The we were in the past. I saw Charles Dickens!" She exclaimed. "Then I had to go home. According to the Doctor, it was like I had gone for only few hours. But, when I went to see my mother… she told me that I had gone for a year."

"Oh… Indeed, this is not what you'd describe as a small mistake."

The Doctor grumbled a little but said nothing more.

* * *

They arrive on the roof of the building of the blonde. She sit down on a low wall, while the Doctor and Jessica decided to lean against it. They continued to talk about the delicate situation with the mother of Rose.

"I can't tell her, I can't even begin… She's never gonna forgive me. And I missed a year? Was it a good?" She asked

"Middling" The Doctor answered.

"It was nothing special. «Jessica confirmed.

"You're so useless" She pitied.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now?" The Doctor asked with some sadness in his voice.

"I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though."

"Well, she's not coming with us." He exclaimed.

All three of them laughed at the reaction of the Doctor and the situation itself.

"No chance!" Laughed Rose.

"I don't do families" He continued.

"She slapped you!"

"She slapped you?!" Jessica exclaimed with a teasing smile.

"900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother."

"Your face!" Exclaimed Rose.

"It hurt!" He protested, stroking his cheek.

"You're so gay!" Said Rose.

"When you say 900 years…" Jessica hesitated.

The Doctor had said something like that before, "a long life", but being close to death, she didn't identify. Yet he continued to say. She was intrigued.

"That's my age." The Time Lord confirmed

"You're nine hundred years old?" Rose asked

"Yeah."

"My mum was right. That is one hell of an age gap." Rose said, standing up and looking at the scenery from the roof. "Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person one the planet Earth who knows they exist." She said, dreamily.

"There me now." Said Jessica.

"Yeah, that's true." Rose accepted with a smile.

Then a honk was heard. The three of them turned and then saw a huge spaceship pass over their heads. Rose and the Doctor lowered quickly while Jessica was still frozen and watched the machine, speechless, until the Doctor pulls down.

* * *

The ship passed through London, narrowly avoiding London Bridge but had less luck with the Palace of Westminster. It partially destroyed the tower of Big Ben before crashing into the Thames.

* * *

The three characters come slowly, still in shock. The Doctor was smiling as Jessica. She couldn't believe it. She really had just witnessed an alien crash.

"What did you just say?" Jessica asked teasingly.

"Oh, that's just not fair." Rose was indignant.

The Doctor laughed heartily, completely excited. He took Jessica's and Rose's hands and they began to run down the building. Nothing in the world had to miss it.

* * *

Here the sixth chapter, I hope you enjoyed. As you may have noticed, we are finally beginning episode 4 of Season 1. There will be more action (as I recall, I do not Moffat and I do not have as much imagination as he for disaster scenario). Feel free to give me your opinion! Kisses!


	7. Chapter 7: What did says the News?

_**Hi! I'm really sorry for the late! The school takes me a long time, I do not always have time to translate what I write.  
**_

 _ **Thanks to NicoleR85 and MadGirlWithAMask and the others to following me! I love you!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **What are saying the News?**_

* * *

People are getting impatient. A traffic jam was created and hundreds of cars were immobilized. Losing all patience they had left, some people left their vehicle to see what was happening.

Several military vehicles had appeared to create and monitor a dam about. Each was armed to the teeth.

* * *

They stopped in the middle of the road, out of breath. There were stopped cars that would create a huge traffic jam. People grumbled and railed.

"It's blocked off." Said the Doctor.

"We're miles from the centre. The scene must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down." Said Rose.

"I know, I can't believe I'm here to see this! This is fantastic!" The Doctor exclaimed, causing the joyous and excited laugh of Jessica.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Ask Rose, less amused by the situation.

"Nope!" The Doctor answer.

"Do you recognize the ship?"

"Nope!"

"Do you know why it crashed?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, I'm so glad I've got you." She exclaimed.

"I bet you are! This is what I travel for, girls! To see history happening right in front of us."

"It must be amazing…" Jessica said admiringly.

"Well, let's go and see it! Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS!" Rose offered.

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London, don't want to shove another one on top."

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice. Replied the blonde.

"You'll be surprised, an emergency like this, there'll be all kind of people watching. Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is."

"You really love your TARDIS, right?" Jessica ask a little pushing, teasingly.

"Of course!" He answered. "It's the best ship in the universe"

"So, history's happening and we're stuck here." Rose groused.

"Yes, we are." He affirmed.

"Uh, why wouldn't we do like the others?" Jessica suggested after a pause.

The Doctor and Rose looked at her, not seeing what she meant.

"We could watch it on TV."

The Doctor first looked puzzled but he finally agreed.

* * *

They were all three at Rose's plat. When they arrived at the doors of her apartment, Jessica became anxious. She didn't know Rose's mother and it was not like she was the best friend of Rose, and there she went to her plat. She did not really like meeting new people.

Rose had reassured her. She had told her mother that she was a friend of hers and the Doctor, they had met during one of their trips. It was not really a lie when you thought it. Jackie had then attacked the woman, believing that she too had left without giving news to her parents as did Rose. Jessica had said her sinisterly, but politely that she had no parents. Jackie had calmed down a bit and decided to storm the Doctor instead, accusing him of taking several girls away from their home.

Rose had struggled to calm her but there was still achieved. All three were now in front of the TV to watch the news.

Jackie had invited one of her friends. She chatted with her as the Doctor and Jessica, who was sitting on the ground in front of him, trying to hear what was said journalists.

"Oi! I'm trying to listen!" The Doctor declared.

"Me too, please!" Jessica added.

Then a reporter said that a body had been discovered. That surprised the Doctor apparently. Jessica listened carefully, she always had trouble believing it. Rose, meanwhile, was lost in thought because of what her mother was saying. She blamed herself for letting her.

Gradually, as time passed, more people came to see Jackie. She had invited her friends for the return of Rose. Unfortunately, the conversations covered the TV sound.

"Pff…" Jessica whispered, annoyed.

Then, the channel changed suddenly. Jessica frowned and turned to the Doctor, to see that he was fighting fir the remote with a little boy. That made her smile, but she didn't know why. The difficulty seeing, Jessica knelt before him and spoke to the child.

"Hey, little guy, it tells you a hot chocolate?"

The little boy nodded.

"I'm sure Jackie can make you one, but fir that, you have to be nice and you give back to me the remote."

The boy seemed to hesitate a bit before giving back the remote control to the young woman and skipping the Doctor's lap to go claim his chocolate. Jessica, proud of her, held out the object to the Doctor so that he can hand over the information. There she noticed he seemed surprised.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

In fact, he was surprised that she was good with children. He knew her alone and closed in on herself. He did not imagine so talk to children as easily. It was strange, but he turned his attention to the TV. The journalist had revealed the name of the hospital where the body was taken.

* * *

In Albion Hospital where the body was brought down, several soldiers march in a hurry in the corridors, led by their General.

They arrived at the morgue where a young woman medical examiner stood before a body on an examining table. It was covered with a white sheet.

Hearing arrive General, the young woman looked up from her papers. The man approached her and the body.

"Let's have a look then." He began.

The young woman raised the cloth so that man could see the lifeless body.

"Good God." He exclaimed. "That's real? It's not a hoax or a dummy, or a…?"

"I've x-rayed the skull. It's wired up inside like nothing I've ever seen before. No one could make this up." She explained.

"We've got experts being flown in. Until they arrive… get that out of sight."

The doctor handed the sheet over the body and put it in a cold room, in a locked container. General resumed his path but the young woman trotted after him to ask him one last question.

"Excuse me, sir! I know it's a state of emergency and there's a lot of rumour flying around, but is it true, what they're saying? About the Prime Minister?"

The General stared at her a moment before resuming his way as if nothing had happened. He had no time to answer that kind of question.

* * *

A journalist was in front of Downing Street and spoke on camera. The Prime Minister had not made an appearance as the situation was serious. Nobody knew where he was or what he did.

Then a man came in black limousine. It was Mr. Green, a member who should control the sugar level in exports. What was he doing here then?

* * *

Mr. Green entered the building and was immediately greeted by a young man.

"Indra Ganesh. Junior secretary. I'll be your liaison." He presented himself.

"Where the hell is he?" Mr Green asked, shaking the hand of the young man.

"If we could talk in private, sir. Follow me, upstairs." He whispered.

Before they can go up the first steps, a woman approached them.

"Excuse me! Harriet Jones. MP for Flydale North." She presented herself showing a map.

"I'm sorry, can it wait?" Cut the young man.

"But I did have an appointment at 3:15."

"Yes. And a spaceship crashed in the middle of London. I think the schedule might have changed." He retorted, losing patience.

The two men turn away and make their way up the stairs.

"You've heard about the alien body, sir?" Indra asked to Mr. Green.

"Never mind that, where is he? Where's the Prime Minister?"

"No one knows, sir. He's disappeared. I have to inform you with the city grid locked and the cabinet stranded that makes you acting Prime Minister. With immediate effect."

"Oh, Lord. Oh, hold on…" Mr. Green groaned releasing a fart loudly. "Pardon me… nervous stomach. Anyway…"

They want their way and came upstairs. Two people were present. A man and a woman, both quite chubby.

"Margaret Blaine. She's with MI5." Indra presented.

"There's no more information, sir. I personally escorted the Prime Minister from the cabinet room to his car, this is Oliver Charles, transport liaison." She explained.

"The cars disappeared. There's no record of it, sir. It literally vanished!" he exclaimed.

"Right, err, inside, tell me everything." Mr. Green said in the leaders in office.

"Err, sir?" Asked Indra, holding a briefcase to Mr. Green. "The emergency protocols. Detailing the actions to be taken by the government of Great Britain in the event of an alien incursion."

"Right! Good!" He said, dropping a fart. "Blimey! Pardon me. Get to work, eh?"

He entered in turn into the office and closed the door behind him. The three people stood around the meeting table that stood in the centre of the room. They looked at the briefcase protocols which lay there in silence before softly giggling with joy. Soon, they are all in hysterics.

* * *

The day passes quickly and once night falls, the Doctor got up and walked out. Jessica looked at him curiously and the looked to see if Rose had seen it too. Indeed, the blonde had noticed, she looked Jessica a moment before chasing the Doctor who was already in the corridor. Jessica followed her.

"And where do you think you're going?" The blonde asked, forcing him to stop and look.

"Nowhere!" He answered. "It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top up cards for half price."

"I feel the same" Jessica mumbled, nobody understood what she said.

"I'm off on a wander, that's all." He continued

"Right. There's a spaceship on the Tames and you're just 'wandering'." Rose asked sceptically.

"Nothing to do with me! It's not an invasion! That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything! It's perfect!"

"So…?"

"So maybe this is it! First contact! The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay! Now you can expand!" He exclaimed, excited like a child.

The girls smile. He really was like a child in front of a Christmas gift.

"You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with you mum." He said, turning around.

"Promise you won't disappear?" Rose asked.

The Doctor had stopped in his tracks. He looked at the girls before searching his pockets.

"Tell you what" he said when he found what he sought. "TARDIS key. About time you had one." He said.

Jessica looked down and stepped back. She was not concerned, she would not interfere this time. Rose had travelled with the Doctor for some time now, it was normal that he gives her the key of the TARDIS. However, when she looked up, she saw that he was watching her too. Was the key for her too? It seemed so, and to be honest, it's pleasantly surprise.

"See you later!" He said, resuming his road.

"Doctor! Wait!" Jessica exclaimed.

The man stopped again. Jessica turned to Rose to talk.

"I'm sorry Rose, but your family… it's a bit too much for me. I'm not made to be surrounded by many people, I feel oppressed. No offense, but I think I'll go for a ride with the Doctor."

"I understand." Rose said simply with a smile.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked to the Doctor.

"Not at all. Come!"

* * *

They walked in silence for a while. The resident of the first floor were partying and wanted to welcome the aliens. The Doctor finally spoke again.

"You're not too comfortable with strangers, you don't like being surrounded. You are alone and lonely in your life… yet you know how to be with the kids, and you don't leave us since we met. And it was only this morning." He noted.

"Is that a question?" She asked with a light smile.

"Maybe."

"So, in this case. Yes, I'm antisocial, strange, lonely… That's how we qualify me most of the time when people are polite. As for the children, I find them easier to communicate with, they are more in touch… I feel accepted by them. As I am with you and Rose. I think that's why I act different with you. You put me confidence… it's hard to explain correctly… sorry."

The Doctor said nothing, he thought. The young woman at his side was certainly strange, but he was beginning to understand her. Gradually, he learned to know and to decipher her. And he had the impression that she was doing the same with him. Normally, he would have been disturbed we try to know everything about him, from scan him but not with her. He was, in some ways, happy she tries to understand him upsetting him.

* * *

Further, on the balcony of his apartment building, a young man saw the blue box and the Doctor, a few meters below. He first froze in surprise.

"Oh, it's not true, the Doctor!"

He put on his shoes and started running.

* * *

Suddenly, the young woman slows seeing the TARDIS, but accelerated to catch the Doctor.

"You don't just go for a walk, aren't you?"

"Of course yes!" He answered.

"Then, why are we going in the TARDIS?" She asked.

"I have never said that I was going to go on foot." He emphasized shrugged before going back in the box.

Jessica shrugged in turn rather satisfied with his answer and entered. The Doctor was already running around the console and activate levers. Jessica looked at him with a smile, he seemed excited and joyful.

The rotor of the TARDIS began to move and the machine started to make a grinding sound very unique.

The young woman looked at the rotor in awe, as the Doctor.

"So, where are we actually going?" She asked.

"They found a body… I'll just take a look. Nothing more."

"Nothing more, eh?" She teased. "Admit it, it's stronger than you."

"Maybe…" He almost admitted with a smile.

He began to turn the cranks quickly, to walk around the console. Jessica looked at him carefully, trying to understand what he was doing. Then he took out a hammer and banged against the console, laughing wildly.

"Why are you doing this?!" Jessica asked, surprised.

"I give it a little push." He replied simply.

Jessica laughed a little, but she quickly stopped to hang on the console. The floor swayed a little, and it was really fun.

* * *

 _ **Hey! That the chapter 7th! Don't forget to review please! XXX**_


	8. Chapter 8: It's a hoax

_**Chapter 8**_

 _It's a hoax!_

* * *

To Downing Street, Indra worked on his computer. Harriet Jones entered then the room and put down a cup of coffee on his desk before standing proudly as if she waited for something.

"I bet no one's bought you a coffee." She explained.

"Thank you"

"Pleasure." She says while waiting.

"You still can't go in." Explained Indra by pointing towards the office of the Secretary.

"Damn, you've seen through my cunning plan." She made fun.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just impossible."

"Not even for two minutes?" She pleaded.

"No"

"I don't get many chance to walk these corridors. I'm hardly one of the babes, just faithful back bencher. And I know we've had a brave new world land right on our doorstep, and that's wonderful. I think that's probably wonderful. Nevertheless, ordinary life keeps ticking away. I need to enter this paper." She explained in taking out a file of her bag.

At the same time, the door of the office opened and the new automatic Prime Minister went out of it, followed by two other people of earlier.

Harriet rushed to him to tighten him her paper.

"Oh! Mr. Green, sir, I know you're busy, but could you put this on the next cabinet agenda?" She asked.

"What is it?"

"Cottage hospitals… I've worked out a system whereby cottage hospitals do not have to be excluded from centre of excellence. You see, my mother's in the Flydale infirmary. That's my constituency, tiny lisle place, you wouldn't know it, but to give me a chance to… "

"By all the saints!" Cut Mr. Green. "Get some perspective, woman! I'm busy." He grumbled in leaving the room, followed by two others.

Harriet remained one moment, congealed, completely shocked by the violence of the Prime Minister. Indra took her jacket and hurried to join the others. He sent a last look to the old woman before leaving.

This one looked the paper in the defeat before noticing that the office had remained open. There was nobody in the area, she was no able to resist, it was the only chance that her paper is read.

She entered the office of the Secretary and closed the door behind her. Noticing a suitcase, she put her paper above, then decided to open the suitcase to put it to it inside. She stopped when she saw that it contained the emergency protocols. She sat at the table and began to read the emergency papers.

Farther, in the hospital where the body to find in the Thames was kept, the young forensic scientist worked on a small table.

Lit only by a small bedside lamp, she tried to concentrate when a noise rings. She didn't really pay attention but the noise rings again, a little more hardly.

The young woman raised the head and looked around her to determine the source of the sound. But there wasn't anyone. The noise rings again and the young woman could say that it came from the cold room where was locked the body.

She got up slowly and went to the container. The noise became more and more frequent and strong. She moved forward carefully, a little bit reluctant to discover what it meant.

* * *

When they had landed, the Doctor made a sign to the young woman to be silent. She shook the head to confirm that she had understood but she could not refrain from being excited. The Time Lord opened the door in a grating and allowed to pass the young woman after him. They were apparently in a cupboard; it was so small. They made a way towards the door and the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. He used it briefly against the door but the object made a hideous noise.

"Shhh!" Made the Doctor to his screwdriver.

The young woman smile. She could not refrain from laughing at his behaviour so childish.

* * *

The medic still advanced, slowly and carefully. She took her courage in two hands and still approached. There were only one meters between her and the cold room. She held out carefully the hand to reach the bolt which closed the container. She wanted to know what caused this noised. No matter the fear she felt.

* * *

The door finally open, the Doctor opened it in wide and made one step outside with Jessica before they both congealed. They had just entered a room fills with soldiers discussing. However, a thinking silence had settled down when they noticed their presences. They looked one second before each seizes the weapon and points them at the Doctor and Jessica.

This one was not reassured by the whole, but tried to remain calm. She gave a look on the Doctor who did not really seem to know how to react either. He was only smiling, as to try to relax the atmosphere.

Of quite the rooms of this hospital, they had to land here, thought Jessica. The, we heard a shout. The Doctor reacts immediately.

"Defense part delta! Come on, move, move!" He shouted.

The Doctor had taken Jessica by the hand and had embarked her with him on a running though the hospital. The soldiers followed them, ready-to-wear clothing help. That is when Jessica understood what Rose felt. We might afraid of the danger or lose its life, the adrenalin was so lively and beside the Doctor, we are more afraid of nothing…

* * *

If her memory and her sense of direction were still good, Jessica could say that they went to the mortuary. The Doctor entered, followed, closely by the young woman. He had not still left the hand. They discovered then a young woman, certainly a forensic scientist, curled up in a corner, a weapon in the hand. The Doctor squats near her to verify if she was alright.

"It's alive!" She exclaimed

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lock down" Ordered the Doctor to the soldiers.

These seemed to hesitate. The Doctor was a perfect stranger for them and nevertheless, he gave them orders. Was it necessary to follow them?

"My God, it's still alive" Continued the woman, panicked.

"Do it!" Still ordered one time the Doctor to the soldiers who moved immediately.

* * *

The soldiers began to run throughout the building, checking each room to secure the perimeter. They entered every room, pointing their guns but the alien was not there.

* * *

"Hey, it's okay..." Try to reassure Jessica

"I swear it was dead." Panicked the young woman.

"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything ... What does it look like?" the man asked.

Then a noise was heard. The Doctor turned quickly towards the source of the noise, while the two women jumped.

"It's still here!" Said the Doctor, surprised.

He got up, motioned for a soldier to enter and stay near the girls up its signal. There was another noise and the Doctor knelt. Jessica began to worry about him.

"Be careful." She whispered.

The Doctor continued to approach. He put his head near a table and stopped. Jessica could have sworn he heard a groaner pig.

"Hello!" Said Doctor.

Unfortunately, this frightened the creature and ran away screaming. The soldier next to Jessica raised his gun, ready to shoot, but she got up to stop him.

"Don't you dare." She ordered.

The little pig in space passed her screaming. She blinked several times. Had she seen? The Doctor seemed less disturbed and ran after him. Jessica recovered from his shock and rushed after him.

* * *

In the hallway, several military stand to make custody. Suddenly, a pig ran toward them, screaming. It was a pig that stood on two legs and dressed in a spacesuit. The soldier raised his weapon and fired. The animal fell to the ground.

The Doctor then appeared in the corridor, a second later.

"Why did you do that for?" He exclaimed. "It was scared!"

He knelt near the creature to appease as he could in his pain. He looked again at the soldier, disgusted.

"It was scared! "

* * *

The young woman running through the halls to get to the Doctor; when a shot was suddenly heard. Jessica stopped abruptly, suddenly her blood freezing in her veins. She was afraid. She did not want anyone to get hurt. Especially not the Doctor.

She set off again to see a distressing spectacle. The Doctor was crouched to the side of the little animal that had just been shot.

"... It was scared!" Doctor accused angrily.

He stroked the snout of the poor creature to soothe and help from. Jessica is also knelt beside them, sad for the animal. It had done nothing wrong after all.

* * *

At 10 Downing Street, Harriet Jones always reads emergency protocols when voices were heard. She hastened to arrange the paper and close the suitcase and ran to hide in a closet.

The General, the Prime Minister, Margaret and Oliver then entered the office. The General was about to scold the Minister.

"...Furthermore, we can only assume that the Prime Minister's disappearance is the direct result of hostile alien action. And what have you been doing? Nothing."

"Sorry! Sorry. Uh… I thought I was Prime Minister now." Mr. Green said.

"Only by default" Replied the General.

In her closet, Harriet was present at the whole scene.

"Oh, that's not fair! I've been having such fun." Exclaimed Mr. Green like a child.

"You think this is fun?!"

"It's a hoot, this job"

"Honestly, it's super" Confirmed Margaret.

They start every three to laugh when one of the three let out a fart unsightly. Oliver was surprised but proud.

"Oh! S'cuse me." He said

The three then went to a concert farts laughing madly like crazy. The General, who was in front of them, looking at them, completely dumbfounded by the spectacle they offered. It was distressing.

"What's going on here?" He demanded. "And where's the rest of the cabinet? Why haven't they been air lifted in?"

"Cancelled it. They'd only get in the way. "Mr. Green explained. "Oh, there I go." He added before flatuler again.

They set out again to let go of the gas loud laughing madly happy.

"Oh! And me! I'm shaking my body" Exclaimed Margaret.

They laughed again. From his hiding place, Harriet was shocked.

"Sir! Under section 5 of the emergency protocols, it is my duty to relieve you of command." Solemnly declared the General. "And by God, I'll put this country under martial law if I have to."

"Oh! I'm scared." Laughed Mr. Green walked in the General. "I mean, that's hair raising. I mean, literally. Look!"

The man put a hand on his forehead and slid a zipper. A blue light came out of the opening. The General, completely shocked, looked at the other two people in the room to gauge their reaction. Only, they did exactly the same and now had opened the front.

Harriet saw everything from his hiding place. She saw creatures address the General. Shock, she closed her eyes and tried to restrain a cry of terror. It was awful.

* * *

The doctor, Jessica and the medical examiner were found in an examination room, before the body of the deceased animal.

"I just assumed that's what alien's look like. But you're saying it's an ordinary pig? From Earth?" Asked the young woman.

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat and gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now, someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on… then they strapped it in that ship and made it drive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke." He continued with bitterness.

"So it's a fake. A pretend. Like the mermaid." Asked the medical examiner, as it approached the body. "But the technology augmenting its brain… It's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens." She thinking. "But why would they do that…?" She asked, turning to the empty space where was the doctor and Jessica. "Doctor? Miss?"

The young woman sought in the corridor calling them again, but it was received that not a strange noise, creaking, and a strong breeze. They had disappeared.

* * *

Rose was slumped in a Chair in his corner while Jackie and all guests raised their glasses to celebrate the arrival of the aliens.

"Here's to the Martians!" Exclaimed Jackie

"The Martians!" Repeated the others.

They were all happy, until a young boy face its appearance to the entered. A silence settled. Rose then lifted his head to see what had caused to silence suddenly. Seeing who was there, she sat up strongly.

"I was gonna come and see you." Rose declared.

"Someone owes Mickey an apology." Said a woman.

"I'm sorry." Rose apologized.

"Not you." The woman corrected turning towards Jackie.

"It's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supped to think?"

Jackie sent one last look to Mickey before going in the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rose, Mickey and Jackie found their way into the kitchen to talk in peace.

"You disappear, who do they turn to?" Mickey asked, angrily. "Your boyfriend! Five times, I was taken in for questioning. Five times!" he exclaimed, showing four fingers. "No evidence, of course there couldn't be, could there. And then I get her, your mother." He says showing Jackie. "Whispering around the estate, pointing the finger, stuff through my letterbox, and all'cos of you."

"I didn't think I'd be gone so long." Said Rose.

"And I waiting for you, Rose! Twelve months. Waiting for you and the Doctor to come back."

"Hold on, you knew about the Doctor?" Jackie exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mickey began to hesitate, not knowing what to say. He saw invite them who watched through the window of the kitchen leading to the living room and through the door. He hastened to close them for more privacy.

"Yeah, yeah. Why not, Rose? Huh? How could I tell her where you went?"

"Tell me now." Jackie ordered.

"I might as well, 'cos you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone. With another girl. Just now, that box thing just faded away."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"He's left you. Some boyfriend he turned out to be."

Rose took his jacket which was behind the door and went into type. No, he could not do that. He had not deserted him. And Jessica? It was a party with him. She did not know much, but it would never have done it.

Mickey began pursuit of Rose, wanting explanations. He had not finished with it.

* * *

In the TARDIS, Jessica had crossed arms and watched the doctor fidgeting on the console. She was sad because of recent events and it seemed to him that the doctor was pissed. There was something, after all.

"I'm sorry for what happened..." She declared.

He did not respond.

"What do we do now?"

"We will pick up Rose and let's look at the problem. Why would they do a decoy?" He exclaimed.

The young woman shrugged, she knew strictly nothing.

* * *

Rose and Mickey were outside, where the TARDIS had been previously. Rose sought around her, hoping to see the box parked elsewhere.

"He wouldn't just go, he promised me." Rose said.

"Oh, he's dumped you, Rose. Sailed off into space with another girl." Mickey said, reveling in the situation. "How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it."

"But he would have said."

"What're you two chimps going on about?" Jackie asked, joining them. "What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?"

"Ha, ha, ha! He's vamoosed!" Mickey exclaimed, laughing.

"He's not! 'Cos he gave me this!" She said pointing to the keys to the TARDIS. "He's not my boyfriend, Mickey, he's better than that. He's much more important. And this is not another girl, she's Jessica and she's my friend!" Rose defended when she suddenly stopped looking at his hand.

Mickey also watched his hand which held the key to the TARDIS. It was put to shine intermittently, as did the lamp on the roof of the TARDIS. It was shining color gold, it was beautiful. Suddenly, the wheezing of the machine was heard. Rose looked at Mickey.

"I said so.'' She said before speaking to his mother. "Mum! Mum, go inside. Mum, don't stand there, just go inside. Just, mum, go…"

But it was too late, the TARDIS was to be materialized before them. Jackie, completely surprised by what was happening could not take her eyes off of the box blue which had to appear. Mickey, proud mother of Rose is finally seen the truth, showed well the box to the woman.

"How'd you do that, then?" She asked in one breath.

* * *

The TARDIS lands again in front of the building of pink and few seconds later, the blonde entered the vessel with a bang.

"Alright, so I lied!" He said without even turning. "I went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake, I thought si, it's just too perfect. I mean, 'hitting Big Ben' come on, so I thought let's go and have a look…"

"My mum's here." Rose cut.

Jessica turned, at the same time as the doctor to see that Jackie and a young man stood in the TARDIS. Jackie seemed to impress by the ship, hand over her mouth to mitigate his shock while the boy seemed more in... anger?

"Oh, that's just what I need." The Doctor said. "Don't you dare make this place domestic!"

"Behave!" Growled slightly Jessica. "They hear you."

"You ruined my life, Doctor." Exclaimed the young unknown.

Jessica turned back to him. He seemed to know the Doctor and vice versa, and both seemed to enjoy each other. Jessica was wondering who it could be and why do they not love.

"They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you." Mickey accused.

"See what I mean? Domestic." The Doctor continued.

Jessica gave him a pat on the arm to stop to be rude. Apparently things were serious.

"I bet you don't even remember my name!"

"Ricky."

"it's Mickey."

"No, it's Ricky." Continued the Doctor.

"I think I know my own name."

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?"

"Mum, don't!" Rose cried upon seeing his mother out. "Don't go anywhere! Don't start a fight!" She told Mickey before returning to Jessica. "You keep an eye on them? "

"Huh, ok."

However, in had no need. The two men did that stare for several seconds before that pink not return to power.

"It was quick." Jessica said.

"She'll be fine. That was a real spaceship?"

"Yep!"

"So, it's all a pack of lies? What is it then, are they invading?"

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert!" Mickey said.

"Good point!" The Doctor agreed.

"Very clever! This is true, why did they make all that noise if they wanted to invade the world?" Jessica asked, slightly defending the young man.

"Yes. So, what're they up to?" The Doctor asked while watching the screen.


	9. Chapter 9: Knowledges

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Knowledges…**_

* * *

Jackie was in her room ruminating upon what she had just seen. The Doctor was an extra-terrestrial and her daughter had travelled with him. Was she safe? It was too much for her. She did not know what to do.

On television, a journalist reminded that if the population had seen or heard something which could be alien, it was necessary to call the urgent number which was displayed.

Jackie hesitated a bit before taking the phone. All that she wanted was that her daughter is safe and she did not trust this Doctor.

She made the number but it rang to occupy. She tried one more time but it was the same. No way to abandon, she do it again and finally someone answered.

"Yes! I've seen one. I really have, an alien. And she's with him! My daughter, she's with him. And she's not safe. Oh, my God… she's not safe." She alarmed before taking a deep breath and calming down. "I've seen an alien. And I know his name, he's called 'The Doctor'… It's a box. A blue box… She called it a 'TARDIS'…"

* * *

Somewhere at Downing Street, the computers panicked and showed "Red Alert"

The Doctor had just been identified

* * *

Few minutes later, the Doctor was lied under the grids which continued the ground. He seemed to make some branches, the sonic screwdriver through teeth. Mickey went up to him while Jessica went to speak to Rose.

"The… Mickey?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Ah… Why did they make war to each other?"

"Mickey was kidnapped by an alien the first time I met the Doctor. He did not digest it. On top of that, he was accused of my murder while the year I was with him."

"And the Doctor? What are his reasons?"

"I do not really know…"

* * *

Mickey approached the Doctor while the girls were talking. He didn't want to interrupt them then he had decided to go to see the Doctor.

"So, what're you doing down there?" He asked to the Doctor who seemed to knock up under the console.

"Ricky." The Doctor said, the sonic screwdriver through teeth.

"Mickey." He immediately corrected.

"Ricky. If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?" The Doctor asked

"I suppose not…"

"Shut it, then." The Time Lord answered happily.

Mickey, insult, left join the girls. He didn't care if he interrupts them, he could not stay with the arrogant alien. And he needed to speak to Rose.

* * *

Mickey came back to the both young women, obviously irritated by the Doctor. Jessica got ahead a bit.

"Hello, we didn't have the opportunity to introduce ourselves, I'm Jessica Maxwell." She said.

She has never made the first step, but in these circumstances, she wanted to try to conquer her loneliness and to go ahead people. The Doctor made it so naturally.

"Err, Mickey Smith. Do you also travel with him? "

"No, not really… I have just met him"

"But you intend to follow him."

"Mickey, stop it." Rose said.

"No, it's nothing." Jessica assured. "And yes, I intend to go with him. I barely now him bit what I see is enough for me. He's an incredible man and he save my life."

"But do you see where it leads her?" He asked pointing to Rose.

"It was a mistake, he apologised, it was involuntary. And even if it had to arrive, nobody will be there to care about me… This changes nothing."

Mickey was short of arguments. He lowered his head, a bit embarrassed to have attacked the young woman like that.

Jessica shook the head towards Rose and left to go to the Doctor who was always on the ground. The lovers had certainly some things to tell to each other after a year.

* * *

"Do you have fun down there?" She asked.

"Jessica! What are you doing here? Where is Rose?"

"She needs to talk to Mickey. After a year of separation, it seems that they need to give some explanations. But I could ask you the same. What do you do?"

"I look for a signal." The Doctor simply answered.

"The signal of the ship in the Thames?"

"Exactly".

"Do you need help?" She asked, trying to be useful.

"It's nice to you, but I do it well. And, I doubt that there is enough space for both of us here." He answered in a laugh

Jessica smiled. Indeed, it was hardly if he had enough space for him there.

The silence returned for a moment. The Doctor was focused on his work while Jessica was focused on him, on what he made. Then, a question trotted in her head, she needed to know something.

"Why do you not like him?" She suddenly asked.

"Who?"

"Mickey".

"Oh, Ricky! He's an idiot."

"Well… at least it's clear. Let admit that you're right, how can you be sure of it?"

"Because you can see it… as the nose on the face…." He said, focused on his work.

"Really?" she asked.

"When we met, he had been kidnapped by a plastic alien. You certainly remember it."

"Nope, sorry…"

"Anyway, when we found him, he trembled and snivelled as a baby. We managed to take out of there but once arrived in safety, Ricky doesn't support the view of my TARDIS…" He told her. "You would have seen him, he hung on to Rose's legs as child hiding in the skirts of his mother."

Jessica could not help but laugh. The Doctor smiled by seeing her, he liked her laughter. But the young woman stopped fast to not being heard by the concerned person who was just on the other side of the console.

"Okay, I admit that it's not really common… but he was afraid, and it's a reaction…" she hesitated, looking for the right word.

"Excessive." The Doctor answered.

"Okay, yes, you're right." She accepted. "Why do you call him Ricky? He's name is Mickey and you know it."

"It's suit him better".

"You are funny"

The Doctor just smiled with all of his teeth. It was certainly a compliment for him. Then, he focused again on the young woman beside him.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked. " You had an animated day and the night fell since a moment…"

"I'm fine, thank you. Don't worry about me, I can stay awake several days. It's thanks to my laboratory assistant's job, I slept few…"

"If you say so… I almost finished."

* * *

Rose looked shyly at her boyfriend, pretending to play with some buttons of the console of the TARDIS.

"Some friend you've got.'' Mickey said by speaking about the Doctor.

"He's winding you up'' Rose reassured. ''I am sorry.'' She added, seriously.

''It's okay.''

''I am, though!''

There was a moment of silence before Mickey speak again.

''Every day, I looked. On every street corner, wherever I went, looking for a blue box a whole year.''

''It's only been a few days for me. I don't know, it's… it's hard to tell inside this thing but I swear it's just a few days since I left you.'' She explained.

''Not enough time to miss me, then?''

''I did miss you.'' Answered Rose with a small smile.

There was a moment of silence again. Mickey had a small smile, certainly satisfied with her answer.

''I missed you''

''So, er… I twelve months, have you been seeing anyone else?''

''No'' Mickey answered, making Rose happy again. ''Mainly because everyone thinks I murdered you.'' He added awkwardly.

''Right.'' She answered, less happy.

''So… now that you've come back… are you gonna stay?'' He asked, leaning in to kiss her.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted and the kiss never happened. The Doctor had just finish his work.

* * *

Then there had a blow of electric juice and he exclaimed, proud of him, by getting up with the help of Jessica.

''Got it! Haha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go... hold on... Come on!''

He began to whack the computer screen to make it works. Jessica took his hand to stop him.

''Stop banging all that you have under the hand!'' She muttered, playful.

''It's my ship, I do what I want.'' He answered shamelessly with a big smile.

Then the image began moving on the screen.

''That's the spaceship on it's way to Earth... see ? Except... hold on... see, the spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed.''

''What does that mean ?'' Rose asked.

''The spaceship was already on Earth before crashing?'' Jessica asked.

''Exactly. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing ?''

* * *

In the office of the Prime Minister at Downing Street, the Slithers had put back their suits. The alien who was previously disguised as Oliver, was now dressed in the skin of the General Asquith.

''What do you think?'' He asked the others. '' I think I've got too much ballast round the middle…'' He said before he farts. ''Ah, that's better. ''

''We've really got to fix the gas exchange. It's getting ridiculous '' Margaret declared.

''I don't know, it seems very human to me.'' Answered the Prime Minister. '' Ah, better get rid of his skin…'' He continued in stretching out Oliver's skin to the general so he tidies up it.

''Shame ! I quite enjoyed being Oliver.'' He complained.

He went to the cupboard where was still hidden Harriet Jones. By seeing him coming, she flattened herself in the wall, behind the door. If she could merge in the wall, she would do it. He put the empty body of Oliver in the cupboard without realizing the presence of the députy.

''He had a wife, a mistress, and a young farmer.'' Told the general. ''God, I was busy.''

''Back to work !'' Ordered the Prime Minister by leaving the office.

''I have an army to command !'' Confirmed the general.

''Careful now…'' Calmed Margaret.

* * *

Harriet went slowly pick up the skin of Oliver which was lying on the ground of the cupboard. She looked the face of the man now dead and placed a hand on her mouth to hold a hiccup of horror.

* * *

The General and the two others went out of the office to be call by Indra who was coming towards them by running, apparently frantic.

''General Asquith ! Sir, we've had a priority alarm. It's code nine confirmed code nine.''

The three of them remains impassive, wondering what it was necessary to answer. Harriet went out of her hiding place and spied on them by the door.

''Code nine, huh ? Which would mean…?'' The general hesitated.

Margaret gives a small and apologetic laugh.

 **''** Well, in the event of the emergency protocols being activated... we've got software that automatically searches all communications for key words.'' Indra explained. ''And one of those words is "Doctor". I think we've found him, sir.''

''What sort of Doctor ? Who is he ?'' Margaret asked.

''Well, evidently he's some sort of expert in extra-terrestrial affairs, the ultimate expert ! And we need him, sir. We need him here right now !''

* * *

The Doctor was switching the television from channel to channel. Jessica and Rose was each on one side of him, in front of the console, and looked at the screen.

''Oh, you have the television? We would have come here first, that would have been more quiet. '' Mumbled Jessica by scrutinizing the screen.

''You're right. '' The Doctor accepted.

''How many channels do you get ?'' Mickey asked, strangely interested.

''All the basic packages.''

''You get sports channels ?''

''Yes, I get the football.''

''Boys… All the same…'' Jessica noticed by looking at Mickey.

She began to understand what the Doctor meaning and why he did not like Mickey. He was so… cliché of the man…

Suddenly the Doctor clocked in the screen.

 _''_ Hold on, I know that bloke.''

''Really ?'' Jessica asked.

The screen showed people walking in a white corridor, in uniform. They spoke about expert in extraterrestrial.

''UNIT ! United Nations Intelligence Task force, good people.''

''How do you know them ?'' Rose asked.

'' 'Cos he's worked for them.'' Mickey declared suddenly. ''Yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet... and in the history books, and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead. ''

''That's nice. Good boy, Ricky.'' The Doctor answered sarcastically.

''If you know them, why don't you go and help ?'' Jessica asked.

''They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days.'' He answered in bustling a little on the console of the ship. ''Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover... and eh, better keep the TARDIS out of site. Rickey ! You've got a car - you can do some driving.'' He ordered by walking to the doors.

''Would that kill you to say please?'' Jessica asked by joining him, with a smile.

''Where to ?!'' Mickey asked.

''The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship.''

The four of them went outside but stopped very fast. A blinding light was clocked at them, a helicopter aver the head. The police quickly surrounded them.

''Do not move !'' A man shouted in the helicopter.

Police cars and soldiers surround them, pointing guns and them and preventing their escape. Jessica and Rose remained calm beside the Doctor while the army surrounded them. Mickey makes a run for it.

''Oh, yes, good job! What a courage, Mickey! Thank you! » Jessica shouted over the noise, sarcastically. ''And that's your boyfriend?'' She asked Rose.

The blonde simply shrugged, no knowing what to answer to that. Jackie runs out of the flats and tries to get to Rose but two soldiers restrain her.

The three companions raised their hands in the air to show that they did not plan to resist. Rose ad Jessica seemed totally lost but not frantic. The Doctor smiled and looked at the helicopter over them.

''Take me to your leader !'' He said happily.


	10. Chapter 10: Who is the Prime Minister?

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Who is the Prime Minister?**_

* * *

The Doctor, Rose ad Jessica found themselves piled up all three in a spacious car. The Doctor was in the middle of both girls, apparently happy of the situation whereas Rose and Jessica were perplexed.

''This is a bit posh. If I knew it was gonna be like this, being arrested, I'd have done it years ago.'' Rose exclaimed.

''We're not being arrested, we're being escorted !'' The Doctor answered.

''Escorted?!'' Jessica exclaimed

 **''** Where to ?'' Rose asked.

''Where'd you think ? Downing Street !'' He exclaimed.

All three were mirrored to laugh, happy of the situation as much as impressed.

''You're kidding.'' Jessica countered slowly by laughing.

''I'm not !''

''10 Downing Street ?'' Rose asked for confirmation.

''That's the one !''

''Oh, my God ! I'm going to 10 Downing Street ? We're going to 10 Downing Street ! '' Rose exclaimed, excitingly.

''How come ?'' Jessica asked.

''I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh, noticed.''

''Now they need you ?'' Rose realized.

''Like it said on the news, they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot ?'' He asked with a big smile.

''Patrick Moore ?'' Rose asked, making Jessica burst out laughing.

''Apart from him !'' The Doctor answered deeply, hurt, what only strengthened the laugher of the brunette.

''You would be too satisfied if we said it!'' Jessica laughed

''She's right.'' Rose confirmed by joining the laugh.

''I'm telling you, Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table.'' He told. ''Who's the Prime Minister now ?''

''How should I know ? I missed a year. Jessica? ''

The Doctor and Rose turned towards the young woman to hear her answer. This one opened the mouth ready to it to them, but no sound went out. She did not know. Honestly, she did not have the slightest idea of whom was the Prime Minister.

The young woman frowned by sinking into her seat. Why didn't she remember? She was so reserved as that? At the point not to know who was the leader of her country? A strange feeling invades her, it was not fear but it looked like it a lot. It was time that she makes effort to take out a little and get acquainted with the outside world.

Feeling the looks of her friends pressing on her, Jessica looked fast for an excuse. She decided finally to say, the semi-truth.

'' I don't know either…'' She admitted.

'' What? You don't know who is the Prime Minister?'' The Doctor asked.

''You didn't miss a year too, eh?'' Rose asked, thinking Jessica was joking.

''No, but I don't know who he is. I told you that I was solitary. A real ermine. The politics doesn't interest me either… ''

The Doctor did not answering. It was strange. She had lived in London, and even by being cloister at her home, she had to know about this kind of thing. Jessica tried to make as if it doesn't matter, but she she feels very panic. How did she have been able to miss that? She had said only a half-truth because she did not really know who was the Prime Minister but it was not because she had stayed at her home. She did not know it because she had forgotten… She had forgotten everything concerning the policy. Was it normal? Jessica began to be afraid.

Fortunately for her, the car stopped in front of the building. She quickly open the door to take out of this strange and at least terrible situation. She heard the Doctor and Rose doing the same thing. Nevertheless she congealed, petrified by seeing the crowd which waited for them. There were photographers everywhere who called up for the Doctor who greeted the crowd, totally confortable.

The young brunette was however incapable to move. She felt ill at ease. There was too many people, she felt oppressed. Seeing her congealed and to being panic the Doctor took her hand slowly and pulled her far from the crowd. He did not want that she feels sick.

By making a way between the policemen, the three friends entered to 10 Downing Street.

* * *

Jackie was in her lounge speaking with a policeman.

''So, she's alright then ?'' She asked the policeman. ''She's not in any trouble ?''

''Well, all I can say is, your daughter and her 'companion' might be in a position to help the country. We'll need to know how she made contact with this man, if he is a man.'' he explained. _(Sits down with a loud grumble from his belly). ''_ Oh ! Right, off you go then. I need to talk to Mrs Tyler on my own, thank-you.'' He continued to tell to the officers in the apartment.

All left the house, leaving Jackie alone with an ill at ease and rather strange policeman.

* * *

Harriet Jones had just left the office of the Prime Minister. Having seen these events at least strange, unusual and weird, she did not really know what to do now. She decided anyway to come down again at the ground floor to join other persons present in the building.

She arrived in the room where were gathered all the big personalities who could help to solve the 'extraterrestrial' problem. She passed in front of a soldier, brandishes her card and introduce herself.

''Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North.''

Then she melted in the crowd.

The Doctor and his two partners were present also. They observed and waited that the meeting begins. Indra entered, then, and asked to the other people to meet and to keep their badges on them.

Jessica had calmed down a little but was not all reassured yet. She hated having people around her but she did not know where this irrational fear came from. Rose noticed her faintness and approached her.

''Hey, are you okay?'' She asked, worries.

''No, not really… Too many people…'' She answered by scrutinizing the crowd.

Rose took her hand and squeezed it to confort her.

Indra approached them and tightened a card to the Doctor .

''Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions doesn't have clearance.''

'' I don't go anywhere without them. '' The Doctor answered

''You're the code nine, not them. I'm sorry, Doctor... it is the Doctor, isn't it ? They'll have to stay outside.''

''They're staying with me.''

''Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact.'' Indra informed.

''It's alright, you go.'' Rose declared.

''Excuse me?'' Harriet Jones intervened, interfering in the conversation. ''Are you the Doctor ?''

The secretary seemed irritated by the woman who had just invited herself in the conversation. They spoke together whereas Rose, Jessica and the Doctor spoke in low voice on their side.

''Are you sure ?'' The Doctor asked.

''Yeah, they're the experts, you should hear what they've got to say.'' Rose answered. '' Besides I would be with Jessica. We shall watch over each other.''

''I s'pose so. Don't get into any trouble.'' The Doctor accepted.

The Time Lord went away to join the other experts for the meeting, leaving Rose and Jessica, whom always holding hands.

''I'm going to have to leave you with security.'' Indra said, leading them towards the exit.

''It's alright.'' Harriet intervened. ''I'll look after them. Let me be of some use _._ Walk with me.''

Harriet Jones leads both girls in a corridor. She began speaking the tight teeth, by whispering as if she wanted to act naturally but discreetly.

''Just keep walking… That's right... don't look round !'' She continued, brandishing a card. ''Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North.''

* * *

Several servicemen and politicians sat at tables distributed in a rather small room. They were all experts in technology alien.

The Doctor entered lastly the room and went to settled down on a chair at the bottom of the room. He took the fil which was put on his chair and read it in few seconds, the eyes overflying lines in a surprising speed.

* * *

The three women found themselves below the main staircase of the building, in a quiet and isolated place which made more confortable Jessica.

''This friend of yours... he's an expert, is that right ? He knows about aliens ?''

''Why do you wanna know ?'' Jessica asked, suspicious.

Harriet hesitated before melting in sobs.

Rose tried to calm her rather awkwardly, Jessica could not blame her, she did not more feel at ease than her in this kind of situation. Although this woman saw, it had to be horrible.

* * *

The general had just acquainted with the file which all the experts had in front of them. The Prime Minister sat behind an desk in front of everybody present whereas the general was held by his side. He turned to the presents and addressed them.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to have your attention please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant…''

''Now, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under every other business.'' The Doctor cut him, getting up. ''The North Sea, the satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation at one hundred fathoms like there was something down there... you were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens, spaceships, pigs, massive diversion, from what ?'' He raved in making some steps in the way

* * *

Harriet had led both friends in the office of the Prime Minister. She went to a cupboard and took out man's disguise of it.

''They turned the body into a suit ! A disguise for the thing inside !'' She said, trying not to cry again.

''It's… Horrible.'' Jessica mumbled, her eyes not leaving the envelope of the man which had been alive some time ago.

''It's alright ! I believe you. It's... it's alien.'' The young woman began scrutinizing the office, in search of something.

''What are you doing?'' Jessica asked, looking too at the office.

''They must have some serious technology behind this... if we could find it... _(Starts rummaging around the room)_... we could use it.''

''Using their weapon against them?'' Jessica asked, looking in a cupboard. '' Ha!'' She shout with horror when a body fell above her.

Rose rushed to her, as Harriet and all examined the body. Rose seemed to recognize him while Jessica had no idea of whom he could be.

''Oh, my God ! Is that…?''

She was interrupted because the man whom they had seen earlier, certainly the secretary of the Prime Minister maintaining that Jessica thought of it, entered the office by cursing.

''Harriet, for God's sake ! This has gone beyond a joke, you cannot just wander... _(Spots the body on the floor)._ Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister !'' Indra declared in horror.

* * *

''If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get ?''The Doctor asked, more for himself then for the persons present.

He tried to find a solution, he tried to understand what was happening. Suddenly, the answer came to him as an obvious fact. It was so obvious!

 _''_ Us!'' He notice in a loud voice. ''They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap.''

It planned nothing good…

* * *

Jessica, in front of the situation more than criticize, began thinking as fast as she could. The Doctor had told her that he thought that the ship in the Thames was a diversion, but in the views of what the aliens and made to their Prime Minister, she was not so sure. They had attacked first, they were maybe still present. It was not a diversion, it was a trap. And Jessica and Rose, as well as all the human beings present in this building were stuck in this trap. They were in a hell of a mess.

Suddenly, a feminine voice was heard. Everybody turned around towards the front door and they saw a small rather pump woman entering at step of wolves.

''Ohhh ! Has someone been naughty ?''

She entered and closed the door behind her. Immediately, Jessica felt threatened, she took place then a little in front of Rose to protect her. The secretary look at the newcomer.

* * *

Jackie entered her kitchen to prepare some tea to the lieutenant who always questioned her about the Doctor.

''It was bigger on the inside.'' She explained. ''I dunno, what do I know about spaceships ?''

The policeman in the lounge got up.

'That's what worries me. You see, this man is classified as "trouble". Which means that anyone associated with him is trouble. And that's my job _._ Eliminating trouble.''

The man removed his policeman's cap to reveal a zipper on the forehead. He began to open it slowly whereas Jackie made the tea in the kitchen, not suspecting a single moment of the creature which she had just invited at her home.

While the man opened the forehead to remove his human flesh, a blue light invades the room.

* * *

''That's impossible.'' Indra protested. ''He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away !''

''And who told you that ? Hmm?'' She answered by getting closer. _''_ Me.'' She happily exclaimed.

* * *

The Doctor continued his explanations by walking slowly in the path.

''Alien experts, the only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room.''

Suddenly, somebody farts. The eyebrows of the Doctor raised and reached the forehead. Did he hear it well? It was extremely impolite! He turned around towards the source of the noise, which turned out tu be the Prime Minister.

''Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world ?'' He asked.

''Would you rather silent but deadly ?'' The Prime Minister asked in his turn by smiling crazily.

He exchanged a roguish look with the general while the Doctor seemed outraged of this behavior. He understood immediately that something was wrong. But what?

The general removed proudly his officer's cap and reaches the forehead to undo the zipper which was there. The room took a dark atmosphere while the Prime Minister laughed madly, joyfully. What was the general, few seconds ago, dropped the skin on the ground to reveal a hideous green, huge creature with big spherical dark eyes.

The Doctor remained to conceal on the spot and looked at this show with dismay.

* * *

Margaret offered them a devilish smile before reaching the forehead. She made slide a kind of zipper and the room became immediately blue and dark. Jessica took Rose's hand and took place a little mode in front of her.

This woman was certainly not human and it seemed to Jessica that she was going to change her suit.

The skin of the woman which had been in front of them few seconds ago, hung now on the hips of a squalid green creature. It had big spherical black eyes, long sharp fingers and it was terribly big. There, they were in a very big mess…

* * *

Jackie was always in the kitchen, but the blue light which had just appeared alerted her. She turned the head to her lounge ,a little frightened and moved forward slowly to the door.

* * *

The Doctor could not move, he looked with fright, the creature. The alines had been there, in front of him since the beginning.

* * *

Jackie stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. She had eyes wide opened in front of the creature which was held in front of her.

* * *

The creature had just stopped undressing. It recovered and looked at the Doctor.

''We are the Slitheen.'' It said.

* * *

In the office of the Prime Minister, the green creature caught the secretary by the neck and stuck him in the wall, in some feet in height.

The three women were terrified and disgusted by the show which took place in front of them.

Jackie pushed a shout of terror and moved back in the kitchen. She found herself trapped in a corner of the counter, sinking against it as the Slitheen raises his claw to strike.

* * *

The Prime Minister got up and took out a switch of his pocket.

''Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies.''

Then he pressed the switch. Immediately, the expert, also the Doctor, were electrocuted. The Doctor fell on his knees while everybody shout in pain.

The Slitheen, it, laughed in front of so much suffering and agony.


End file.
